Parting Gift
by Chiyo Ishida
Summary: Ed leaves Winry for the last time with a special memory. Will she be willing to wait for him and will it be worth it in the end? Adult content, sexual scenes.
1. Bittersweetness

I was never really happy with this chapter (even though you liked it) so I have added to it so there is greater detail and such. I hope this makes up for a bad first try. _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

She sat in deep contemplation at the head of his bed. Al had needed to be taken to the train station early so Ed was seeing that he got on safe. She had been braiding his hair when he had been called away momentarily.

Like a fool she had believed he was going to stay for a while. She had finally realised only a small while ago that her feelings for him were more than just the concern she carried for both of them. It hadn't been an easy thing to admit to herself, she was far too practical to believe in love. Yet what she felt for Ed was nothing like she had ever come close to feeling before. She thought their journeying had come to more or less an end. She had been wrong and it had hurt her more than usual. She wanted so badly to tell him how she felt, but all she could do was braid his hair. At least she was comforted with the thought she hadn't finished so he would be returning to get it completed.

Ed was also lost in thought as he walked back to his adopted home. Over the past few days he could see something different in Winry. He had never really thought that someone could care so much for him. He didn't quite know how to handle the situation. It was hopefully nearing the time that he and Al would have completed their quest. What then? Would they move in to stay with Winry and Aunt Pinako? They had nowhere else to go and he knew they would always be welcome there. But so much had happened…would he ever be able to settle down into a quiet life again without growing bored.

Once he had reached the house he crept quietly as he could back to his room. Peering through a crack in the door he could see her sat solemnly on the bed where he had left her. He didn't know what he could do for her. He knew that he did indeed have feelings for her but had no idea how to express them. He hoped she felt something too, that the blush he saw play across her face every so often was not his imagination. But then women were complicated so he may have been heading in entirely the wrong direction.

Taking a breath he entered the room. She looked up slightly startled.

"Oh Ed…you finished doing your hair," she said downhearted.

He had finished his hair. Of course he had as it was half done and he was going to meet people. He didn't want to look a mess so he had tidied it up. This was another female thing. He supposed that doing someone's hair was quite an intimate act. It wasn't like you would let anyone play with your hair.

"Yea, but I didn't make a very good job. Could you redo it for me?"

She felt her heart skip a beat. Was he blushing? She tried to not think about it too much as he sat back down in front of her. Trembling hands would not make for a good hair stylist. At this distance she could take in his smell without making it obvious. His hair was still silky, if not its usual colour. She hoped that it never lost its brilliance, just has she hoped it would never go from his eyes. His golden eyes were such a perfect colour to her, rare and as precious as the metal itself.

Ed felt very relaxed. He didn't realise how much he liked having his hair played with. People paid others to play with their hair and up until now he couldn't understand why. Not that there was ever anyone around who could, or indeed who would. He hoped that he wouldn't get addicted to it, knowing he was leaving once again. It was in this moment of peace that he asked her something he wanted to for a while.

"Winry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember back in Rush Valley? You said you would train harder to become a better mechanic, but you never got to tell me why."

She finished his braid. Her hands dropped into her lap and she sat still. She had to give him credit; he'd remembered even when she wished for him to forget. She had cried again and he must have got irritated by it. She still hadn't answered his question. He turned to face her but she did not look up. He was going again, why not tell the truth and not have to face him for a while.

"I thought," she began, "that if I could make the best auto-mail you would stop looking for a way to get your real arm and leg back. Then…you would come home to me."

She hoped that 'to me' had meant little to him and she cursed herself for letting it slip. It wouldn't have stood out back then so why would it now. After a moment of silence she felt a hand push her chin up. She had a moment to look into his eyes, before he kissed her softly on the lips.

He wasn't sure why he had done it. At the time it was the best way for him to express his emotions as well as the best thing to do. So he was awful with words which male wasn't. Even Winry knew he could never speak was going on inside his heart or mind. A kiss, very spontaneous for him, seemed best. It stopped her from crying as well. It was short, but left Winry with a shocked look on her face.

"I will return to stay one day," was all he could muster saying.

She blushed like never before. He had kissed her so out of the blue she didn't know how to react. She wanted to yell out as he turned away. It hadn't taken him long to regret doing it, or perhaps he was just doing it to shut her up. There were many theories as to why he had done it but all she could whisper was "Promise?"

He turned back to her. Why hadn't he noticed how beautiful she was? Well he had noticed but he hadn't appreciated it. He certainly wouldn't have told her when they were younger but something was changing in her. She was too old to be pretty now and something stirred within him when he looked at her.

It clicked. He didn't realise earlier because it was not the type of feeling to admit to having in public. He was lusting after her and her perfect curves and soft lips.

"I promise," he said moving in to kiss her again. She accepted without a fight, and slowly returned the favour. What else could she do?

She couldn't believe this was happening. Butterflies danced around her stomach. No matter how many times she had dreamed of this happening she never believed it would come true. His hand caressed her neck, slowly trailing down her body. She shivered with delight right down to the ends of her toes.

He stopped and pulled away when his hand absent-mindedly touched her breast. She must have been disgusted at him, he had gone too far. He didn't even know what she was feeling.

"It's okay Ed. You don't have to stop." She whispered. He couldn't deprive her of his touch now she had waited for it for so long. She was not going to miss this chance at being close to him especially when he was leaving again. She always believed he would come back but a little voice warned her not to be too sure.

But he did. He knew that he was feeling almost pure desire and it had come so suddenly. Perhaps he shouldn't have bottled up all his feelings like he did but it was too late. He wanted so badly to show how much he cared; he just couldn't say it so he could only act his emotions out.

She was worried. Was he suddenly realising he didn't want to be kissing her? Her heart was beating with a pace unusual to her. Although she had never had experience when it came to boys, something just felt right. If she trusted anyone it was Edward. She uncurled her legs from under and put then either side of him. Even after making this move closer to him he still didn't move an inch. She cradled his head in an attempt to capture him again from the distant land he was visiting. He seemed to welcome it and snuggled further into her jumper before they both lay down.. At that moment it was nothing sexual, she just wanted to show that she wasn't angry with him if anything.

She smelt so sweet. Her young skin was soft and warm and his male urges once again took hold. He couldn't help himself as he began to kiss her neck. She took his good hand and placed it back on her breast desperate for more. Her heart was racing faster and faster and she sighed as his lips danced across her collar bone. Propping himself up on his elbow he looked down at her. Her eyes showed the same desire he felt, but he was still unsure about how far to go. She was pure after all and he was sure she had never gone far with anyone before. Winry wasn't like that and hadn't ever seemed interested in the male population in that sense.

"Winry…are you sure?"

It felt as if something else had taken over her. She removed his shirt in one swift movement and pulled him down to be kissed again. This demon had bubbled up inside of her and pulsed through her veins. He hadn't noticed earlier but she had blushed when she walked in on him in just his boxers. She hadn't failed to notice the muscles all over his body. The auto-mail wasn't a problem as it was part of him, a part of him she had made.

He took this as a yes. Perhaps something was telling them both to savour this time together, as if it would be a while until they would see each other again. Perhaps he should have taken this as a sign but all he could think of was exposing her body. He had seen her in a bikini a few years ago but now he had a new appreciation. He carefully took her clothes away from her and threw them aside faster than she could blink. She could have stopped him at any time and he knew she would if she wanted it all to come to a halt.

She blushed at how exposed she felt, then blushed even harder when she realised what had happened to him. To some degree she was feeling proud of her body as he took it all in. she didn't like her breasts but they seemed to be going down well with him. Of course they would, he was a male, but it didn't feel perverted or wrong. Suddenly she felt beautiful.

He quickly removed his trousers as they restricted his bulge uncomfortably. The sight of her naked body had brought certain things into life. Winry looked both shy and playful at the same time. He was going to sleep with her, this much he knew. Yet he was also inexperienced. His pride demanded that he take control to, if anything, comfort Winry. Confidently he took her hand and moved it down to his pants.

She gently squeezed as she took him in her hand. The male anatomy was terribly ugly even if it did serve a good purpose. He gasped. She took this as a good thing and began to stroke him gently, earning even more moans. She hadn't done this before but for him to be making such noise could only be a good thing.

He felt selfish all of sudden through his pleasure. With his good, warm, hand he moved down to her sensitive spot. He gently rubbed her most intimate place which caused her to take a sharp intake of breath. Why did all of this come naturally? Was it because he felt for her the way he did? Was that the secret that made this scene comfortable? He felt good to hear her sigh and see her face twist with pleasure.

Neither of them could take it anymore. The remaining underwear was tossed aside and he positioned himself correctly. They were already both sweating out of sheer anticipation. Her heavy eyes called to him, urging him forward.

"Winry, are you okay with this?"

She laughed through her nervousness, "Only for you, Ed."

He nodded and entered her. She let out a small cry of pain and he stopped still. She hadn't expected it to be this uncomfortable but wonderful at the same time. Although it physically hurt she was flying inside. For a moment or two they stayed like that before Ed could no longer take holding still. He began to move within her again in the most blissful union they had ever encountered.

That goodbye had been the most difficult. No-one knew about their goodbye and that's how it remained. Yet when Al returned home alone as a 10 year old boy, that last goodbye had become bittersweet. Ed had disappeared physically, but his soul remained with all of them.

Then one day, her world went even more upside-down. She knew Al was leaving soon and her plan was to wait as she always did. Al would find out how to bring Ed back, and she would wait for the day.

The doctors smile had confirmed it for her without words. She went into shock for a few hours. Her brain whirled with what to do next. She couldn't remain at home, she knew this much. Just looking at Rose and her baby wanted to make her cry. So she decided to do what she had once told Ed. She would train at becoming a better mechanic in Rush Valley. She could keep her secret for just a while longer.


	2. New Home

This fic was meant to be a one shot but I never mentioned that it was. Now I have many people tell me to carry on so I just had to. Its isn't fast paced or anything like that but I hope you enjoy anyway. _FMA isn't mine and never will be_.

* * *

That while came and went quicker than she had hoped. Paninya was the first to notice after being on the receiving end of Winrys mood swings for too frequently for it to be the normal monthly female event. Dominique was clueless until the bump on her stomach was clearly something other then normal weight gain. She had been eating the strangest combination of food recently but not knowing the girl that well he kept his thoughts to himself.

Paninya tried desperately to get Winry to confess to her family but she flat refused to do so. She feared so much the judgment that would come down on her. Dominique lectured her on how ridiculous it was to think she could hide a baby from her family. She wouldn't listen to them but promised to get out of their hair once the baby was born.

Poor Winry was collapsing inside. Secretly she had expected Ed to come back pretty soon. Al had left village to learn alchemy all over again, and as far as she knew Rose had returned to her people. Her heart ached to picture Pinako alone in the house with only Den for company but she could also picture her face if Winry were to turn up at the door as she was. No, it would be an easier blow if she were to have the baby first and be providing for it. She would journey to central for there was one household that she knew would take her in. One thing that could always bring a smile to her face was the image of a delighted little Elysia becoming a surrogate big sister as Winry had been to her.

At six months pregnant Winry finally decided it was time to leave the home she had taken place in. The pair were not happy to part with her in the condition that she was in at the time but they had checked with Gracier and they were assured she would take care of her. Dominique held back with all his might the urge to call her family. It was hard but it was also ultimately Winrys choice.

The train journey was uncomfortable to say the least. Her back ached almost constantly now and the movement kept making her feel like she needed to use the bathroom. It would take a few hours for her to reach central so she began to sketch auto-mail designs again.

'That's an odd sight,' a voice said.

Winry looked up. Standing over her was a girl a few years younger then she. She had a beaming grin on her face and her eyes sparkled with youth behind her glasses. She seemed innocent enough but she had hit a raw nerve.

'Many girls my age have a baby and I don't see what it has to do with you…'

'Nah, I don't mean that. I meant a girl studying auto-mail…and a pregnant girl on a train alone, if you don't mind me saying.'

'I do,' Winry sighed and got back to her work. Yet the girl did not leave and confidently placed herself directly opposite Winry.

'Can I help you?'

'I was jus' lookin' is all, those pictures are really clever. Do you make it too?'

Winry studied her for a moment. Her blonde hair was slightly messy but her clothing was smart enough. She wasn't a threat and may even turn into a welcome relief.

'I do yes, it's my job and I love it.'

'Mus' be a bit hard while you're 'avin a baby.'

'A little I guess, but I won't be able to at all when the baby is born,' Winry sighed. The thought that she would have to cast aside auto-mail for some years pulled at her heartstrings. But then the small life moved inside of her and she hoped it would all be worth.

'Can't the father help?'

'H…he's not with us anymore.'

The girl took a gasp, 'Oh my God I'm sorry, I shouldn' ave asked. Oh me and me big mouth. Was it cause of what happened with them remainin' Ishbals?'

'Not really no. He isn't dead, or at least I don't believe he is, and he will come back…'

It was an odd sensation letting out all of her feelings to this stranger but it was the safest thing to do. They would never meet again and the girls brightness and scantiness reminded her of herself. Least of who she had once been.

They chatted for a about another half hour before her mother called for her. This girl, Liz to be precise, had been the relief Winry had hoped for and more so. She had let out a lot of what was bottled up and had not once been asked who the father was. Childhood was still innocent in places and she hoped Liz would have a good life. She had a mother, father, and younger brother so had the recipe for a happy home. Yet Winry knew all to well and mix could make a happy home.

She would endeavour to find Al. Even if the baby did not have a father for the moment it would certainly have an Uncle. And a very, very loving one at that.

She still wasn't keen on central but she was able to cope with the crowd. Most people were very kind to a pregnant woman while others gave her a disapproving look. True that seventeen was young to be having a child but what was it to them.

Before she had even started up the path toward the house Elysia came bursting out of it. She ran toward Winry and top speed but then halted upon noticing the bulge that was Winrys stomach.

'Big sister? Are you going to stay with us?' the little girl squeaked not quite sure how to react. She didn't fully understand but she wasn't sure if she could hug Winry or not. Winry sensed this and grabbed hold of the little girl and answered her question.

Elysia led her into the house where Gracier was waiting for her. She beamed at Winry and embraced her as a mother would. With hormones out of control Winry fought to hold back the tears. This would be a good home until she had decided what to do after the baby was born.


	3. Visits

I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this fic. To think that I never really liked it. _No, FMA till isn't mine.

* * *

_

The time passed her by as quickly as it had before. She spent her time helping around the house and caring for Elysia. She was nervous to go outside as somebody might recognise her. She had inquired over the phone as to Als whereabouts. Unfortunately news had reached Roy Mustang that she was around and he had decided to pay her a visit. She had forgiven him for what he had done but she did not want him to find her like this. Sadly it was too late as he paid her a visit that very day.

She was sat in the living room when he walked in together with Riza. Much like Elysia had they stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her a moment. Then Riza cleared her throat.

'It's nice to see you again Miss Rockbell,' she said, extended her hand in a very correct manner.

As they sat down she could see the desperation in Roy for him to say something. She sighed and waited to see how long he could hold out. Riza was being polite but was also eager to confirm what they both thought.

'So what do you plan to do in Central Winry?'

'Oh, well I am not too sure really. I want to find Al as soon as possible but I don't want to stop him from his training. I don't want to hinder him in his…searching.'

Once Ed had come into conversation Roy could not hold it in any longer.

'Is the baby his?'

Winry had been expecting the question yet she did not know how to answer. She nodded her head slowly but remained silent. She prayed that they would not tell Pinako. From what she could tell they had visited as friends, not as military personnel. Gracier entered the room with a tray of tea in hand. She sensed from the silence that the dreaded question had been asked and she felt very defensive. Winry was in need of a mother figure at the time and she was doing the best she could. Edward had been so important to them his child was just as precious.

'Do your family no? Does Al?'

'No they don't, and please don't tell my Grandma. I will tell Al. If I saw him he would guess so I can't hide it.'

Roy was smiling broadly which unnerved her greatly. Was he waiting to crack a joke? He didn't seem the type to joke about this sort of thing.

'Congratulations Miss Rockbell, you are going to give birth to a famous child,' he finally sighed, 'you will need to have military protection.'

'I don't want the public to know…'

'Winry dear,' Riza interrupted, 'it will be apparent who the father is when the child is born and you can't hide inside forever. At least let us care for you until Edward comes back.'

'What if he doesn't come back?' Winry blurted out. She hadn't planned on being so abrupt but it was an obvious statement.'

Roy was smiling again, 'You don't really believe that do you? The Elric brothers always came through whatever scrap they found themselves in. The bond is too strong for Al to give up and I am sure Ed is doing the same wherever he is.'

'He doesn't know about the baby does he Winry?' Riza asked in a hushed voice.

It was another fear of hers. Even if he did come back would he accept being a father? She couldn't keep him still for a moment. He was more like his father then he knew so would he up and leave just like Hohenheim had done?

'Ed and Al love children,' Gracier laughed, 'If you could have seen how much Ed smiled when Elysia was born.'

'That's right, and he was so attached to Nina. He is an adult Winry and will take his responsibility,' Riza sighed.

Although nothing would completely remove her worry she did feel somewhat at ease. She hadn't though of what having the Fullmetal Alchemists baby meant to other people. He and Al had made many friends on their journey as well as enemies. Her next port of call would be Mr Armstrong who although very physically strong was as gentle as they come. He was not suited to the military and had recently left to open up a shop in Central. That was all she knew but she wanted to see him above others at the time. Roy promised to try and find Al for her and Riza vowed to come and see her any time she could. She was very grateful for their help but wondered if they were only helping because of the lineage of her child.


	4. Taking his Role

I just want to say a hige thank you to all who have reviewed, especially considering I wrote the first chapter such a long time ago! Well here is some more, hope I don't dissapoint. _FMA isn't mine and never will be

* * *

_

Armstrong for once decided he would avoid embracing someone he so really wanted to. The last thing he had expected that day was for Miss Winry to turn up on his doorstep, let alone heavily pregnant. Yet he was a polite man and did not bring it up. If she wanted to tell him she would in her own good time. He had his suspicions anyway.

Winry glanced around the shop that Mr Armstrong had built. It was full of all sorts of crafts mostly made of wood and stone. There were small models surrounding the room, mostly of animals but some of people she had seen round the town. Today it was raining so few people were walking around which suited her down to the ground. Not too many people recognised her but it would only take one person to give out the cry then she would be swamped. Armstrong had not said a word which if anything encouraged her to tell him out right. His eyes filled up with tears as she confirmed what he had been thinking. She poured him some tea, almost laughing at the absurdity of this bulk of a man in tears.

'Miss Winry will you excuse me a moment,' he asked and left to go into a separate room. He arrived a few moments later with a two packages in his hand. One had Mrs Hughes name on it, the other had hers.

'Please open this when you get home and give this to Mrs Hughes,' he said, tears still shining in his bright blue eyes. She nodded and thanked him, desperately wanting to open her gift. They sat and talked about his work for some hours more. She delighted in hearing it all and even managed to hear some tales of Al. According to Armstrong he was easily picking up all his alchemy skill but he still had no memory of any of them. At this Armstrong began to well up again but Winry held onto his hand. He smiled down at her and again an evil thought crept into her mind. Was Armstrong too only concerned for her and the child because it was Edwards? He didn't seem the type to think such things but as he waved her off it was all she could think about.

While in bed she finally got the chance to open her package. It was carefully wrapped but it felt like a wooden figure inside. From the shape she guessed it was the model of a person, perhaps the one of a woman she had commented on. They were all so full of detail she could swear they would all come to life one night and raid the town. What a childish thing to think, she thought.

She unwrapped the last layer. Inside was a figure but of a person she knew well. Boots that looked to big, small stature, hair in a braid and intense, stern eyes. She held the object in her hands for a moment, wishing with all her might that it would come to life, before breaking down into a flood of bitter tears.

After another month had passed she finally received the call she had been waiting for. Al had been tracked down and he was now on his way to Central. As far as she was aware he still was unaware of her pregnancy. Roy had kept his promise and the military kept a close eye on her but not so they were intrusive. She had mixed feelings about the security but wanted to do the best for her child. That is what Rose had done. Al had been so good with Jack she sighed at the very memory. She wondered what he would think of being an uncle mores-o then how she thought about how Ed would take the news. It was likely to be because Al was at least still in their world.

She was banned from the train station so Gracier volunteered to join Riza on the platform to meet the young alchemist. He too was very important to everyone although he had no recollection of any of them. She would help him get his memories back somehow. She would be damned if he forgot everything after the worry he and his brother put her through.

Elysia sat on the floor in front of Winry and drew pictures. She was a delightful child, bright and innocent, always with a smile across her face. She knew her daddy was gone but she loved him all the same and said goodnight to his picture that hung in her room. She was still slightly timid around Roy but he had accepted that now. Winry noticed she sometimes drew pictures of him next to her Hughes, understanding the friendship in the way only a child could.

After an hour she finally heard a car draw up outside. It was odd, but she was nervous about seeing Al, wondering if he would be upset that she hadn't told him. No such thoughts had flared up before but now they consumed her as all her worries tended too. It was Elysia who went to the door first.

She stood and waited listening to the voices. She heard Havock and Riza say farewell, she heard Al embracing Elysia and she even heard Izumi complimenting Gracier on a beautiful home. She hadn't expected to see their sensei as well.

They were still chatting as the entered the room and saw her standing their. Much like the others there was a moment of total silence, as if the slightest noise would break the world in two. The first to make some form of disturbance was the most silent of all.

'Oh,' Winry cried as the baby inside her kicked out in protest at its mothers anxiety. She looked back up to see Al walking over to her.

'Winry, can I touch your stomach?'

She nodded, truly moved at the unwavering gentleness of the boy she had known all her life. He carefully placed two hands on her stomach in time to feel another outburst from the life within. He grinned broadly and cried with delight, looking up at her with sparkling eyes.

'So Edward remains with us not only via his brother.'

She blushed as Izumi said these words. Was it so clear that it would be his child? How many people guessed how much she felt for Ed? It was verging on pathetic but nobody had shot her down. People had given her disapproving looks but they had all been strangers to her. Everyone else seemed genuinely concerned but happy for her. Al had now taken to resting his head on her swollen belly as if wishing to hear a baby cry.

'Winry, I'm going to be an Uncle!'

Her fears lifting for the time being she embraced her spiritual brother. He was such a kind and unselfish spirit. All he was doing now was in search of his brother, believing with all his heart he could bring his brother back. She hoped that now he knew it would give him a new burst of energy. He had promised Winry he would bring brother back as if he knew Edward was needed by all of them.


	5. The Birth

First off I want to say I am listening to all your suggestions and questions. They will be answered in upcoming chapters I promise. And once again thank-you. The responce has been such that I'm really on a role now. This chapter is a bit longer as requested and as the title suggests its about the birth. I'm not sure how accurate I am but I questioned my mother on the subject. _Nope, FMA isn't mine...shame._

* * *

Al wanted to stay until the baby was born but it unnerved Winry how much he mentioned Aunt Pinako. She could swear he was going to tell her as soon as he could, not understanding how vital it was she didn't know. It seemed few people understood why she wasn't going to tell Aunt Pinako. That was except for Izumi who seemed to know more then Winry did. She explained that Winry was worried that somehow the pregnancy would be stopped by her grandmother if she found out. Perhaps she would give the baby away and demand Winry never sees it. That was not ever going to happen but a mother is overly protective of her child, no matter who opposes it. Izumi was speaking from experience so Winry never questioned it.

She was becoming less able to do anything by the day. If she wasn't going to the toilet she had to sit down because her back hurt. It pulled at her lower back and she was now only able to walk with a waddle. She was informed it was because the baby had turned itself in preparation for being born. Gracier was able to sympathise with poor Winry and made her life as comfortable as possible. Winry appreciated it but hated the idea of being wrapped up in cotton wool. Her life was being taken away from her by another and it was frustrating. Her mood swings now usually consisted and crying or throwing something across the room. The only time she was at total piece was around Elysia, the main reason being she didn't want to upset the child. Al would often sit with her and take whatever came his way because of how happy he was. The moment the baby was born he would carry on his quest, but right now he was needed even if Winry did tell him to clear off most of the time.

She often thought of Edward and what he was doing at the time. He was blissfully unaware that his child was about to be brought into the world. As if the child knew she would often kick when her mother became too distressed, knocking her out of her thoughts. It was as if the baby was trying to tell her that it was the most important thing at that time and that it was not doing it any good having a stressful mother. She laughed thinking her unborn child was already showing traits of its father. Then of course she would begin to cry again and relive the last moments she had spent with Edward.

She had no idea of the sex of the child but she was told that girls kicked more. Secretly she did wish for a little girl but she guessed that most mothers did. But then if she had a boy she was sure Rose still had some of Jacks old clothes. That caused Winry to cry again as it did nothing but remind her of her dear home so many miles away. The countryside was so beautiful and it had been too long since she had truly appreciated it. The city was both heaven and hell rolled into one but she had no chance of escape.

When the ninth month arrived everybody was on tenterhooks. Winry was rarely left alone and Riza was visiting almost everyday. Apparently she didn't have very much work to do at the time and she was there on behalf of Mustang. They believed her to a degree, Roy was excited but so was Riza. Mustang had taken the news amazingly well. He cared a lot for Edward even if no-one would ever know just how much. Mustang had almost entirely dedicated his life to his work and didn't want Fullmetal to do the same. With a baby (if he ever came back) Edward would be allowed leave to care for his child. So he kept his good eye on Edwards childhood sweetheart from a distance, he was afraid of pregnant women.

All the same Winry wished it would all be over. She dreaded the pain she was going to go through but despised the waiting even more. Al would sit and sing to her and the baby to calm her and often it worked. She knew it was a song his mother used to sing to him and wondered what Trisha would think of this situation. She had been quite young when she had given birth to Edward and no-one seemed to mind. She also wondered how Hohenheim had taken the news when he found out he was going to be a father. Then she would try and cast the thought out of her head, remembering he had left his wife and kids without any notice of where he was going. Everyday until her death Trisha had waited for him to return to them, believing full well that he would. Winry would not be so foolish, she knew there was every chance her child would never meet its father.

Gracier walked into Winrys bedroom that one fateful morning to find her on her knees. She was holding a hand to her stomach and breathing heavily.

'Riza, get the doctor, now!'

She was eased into the bed but nothing helped. The pain was like no other she had ever suffered, other then that in her heart. She felt like her lower half was being continually squeezed and she desperately wanted to push the pain away. Gracier demanded she wait until the doctor arrive and kept a damp cloth on her forehead. Every other breath as a low, inhuman moan as the pain seared through her young body. She screamed in frustration at being left to cope with this alone.

Somewhere across the sands of time and space, a young man is sitting at a desk. He is surrounded by paperwork full of scribbles of memories he desperately held on to.

Suddenly he felt terrible cramp in his lower gut. It was like somebody had punched him hard and he felt his heartbeat there.

'Are you okay Edward?'

'Err, yea I think, must be sympathy pains.'

Al sat outside Winrys room trying to block out the sound of her pain. He could see flashes of Gracier lying down, screaming in the same way. There was a little girl there too, and his dear brother who couldn't have been more than thirteen. They were all in a panic and didn't know what to do. Was this a true memory? He would have to ask Gracier when he got the chance.

There was another scream of agony before the doctor strode into the room. Izumi eased Al to his feet and away from the door. He was with her in spirit and it would do her no good if he passed out by her door.

Winry wasn't too aware of the doctor arriving but she knew now she had to push with all her might. The pain, too severe to contemplate, was only added to by not having any family by her side. Gracier couldn't have been more helpful, but she was her real mother.

With a final scream Winry felt the pain slip away from her finally. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she heard a feint cry. The doctor held a bundle in his arms and smiled broadly at her.

'Congratulations, it's a girl.'

He placed the tiny life in her arms. She looked down on her baby and cried with relief. She was fine, she was safe and she was hers. The baby stirred by on the whole remained quiet. Her hair was soft on shined of her mothers colour. After a moment or two the doctor took the new arrival away to be washed.

Winry was exhausted. She felt Gracier stroking her hair and as much as she didn't want to, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

'Edward, are you crying?'

'No, well I am, but I don't know why. I feel like…I don't know…like I couldn't be happier,' he laughed, 'but I have no reason to be, it's just come up from no-where.'

He sat down and cradled his head in his hands. He did feel intense joy but there was no explanation as to why. He spent a moment or two gathering himself together, wiping away his involuntary tears. Nobody knew this but it wasn't the first time he had felt a wave of emotion. Hope, sadness, sheer delight all came at the most random time. He put it down to stress and the constant wish to be home. To see his brothers smile, to smell Pinakos cooking, to feel her warmth cuddled next to him.

Winry held the child to her breast and she took in her mothers milk. Winry was sore all over but somehow it was all worth it. She had been praised for her hard work and was surrounded by gifts for her and the new arrival. Al had added his own gift, a teddy bear that he himself had alchemised. She had placed that in the cot Armstrong had sent her which was beautiful in itself. The object she had delivered to Gracier on behalf of Armstrong was the final part of the cot. It was a beautiful wooden bide that stood at the top of the cot looking over the baby. She was proud to place her sleeping baby in the safety of something created out of love.

Once the baby had settled Winry sat down and began to write a letter. She had written many of these letters but they all ended up in the same state.

_Edward_

_I do not blame you for not making it to the birth but it is a shame you missed the event. You will never know how much I needed you there for I will never admit it to myself._

_Our little girl is beautiful and you should be proud that you helped create something so wonderful. When she looks up at me I see sadness in her eyes and I know she wants to be held in your strong arms._

_The military have been so kind to me but I know that only because this little girl carries your genes. Still I am proud that she does but must hide it for now. Izumi says she feels old as she saw you and Al as her own children. Now her child has a child of his own._

_I hope Al will have many children when he is older for I have never seen anyone so careful with a child before. He holds our little girl with a delicacy rarely found in those of his age. I know she will love him dearly, but he will never be able to replace you Edward._

_When you come back you had better be prepared for a real beating. How dare you make me weak Edward Elric. How dare you make me love you like I do._

_Winry_

She took the letter into the garden, checked that all was quiet, and burnt the letter as she had all the others she had written.

* * *

In advance, thank you for reviews. 


	6. This is Home

Here's another chapter and I really hope I don't dissapoint. Thanks for the ideas you have been sending (big thanks to Hellokitty-4-ever). What I do wish to confirm though is that I don't want to make this too happy or easy on them so things will be unhappy for a while. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

Even after two days a name had still not been decided for the new arrival as Winry was really not sure. Plenty of people had suggested names to her but not one of them seemed to fit. Winry was pouring heart and soul into being a mother and she was already exhausted. Her breasts were swollen and sore and she was constantly on the move. Yet all the same she could not have been happier or more proud of herself for creating such a beautiful human being. The others helped out when they felt it was necessary as Winry was still weak from giving birth. Al took to the uncle role like a duck to water and used his alchemy often wherever he could. Elysia would play with the baby girl, and burst out into fits of giggles if the baby ever made a noise.

She was also incredibly scared. There was a life that depended solely on her and if she were to do anything wrong that could end up with Grace…. She tried to cast evil thoughts from her head but it never stopped the fear. The conflicting emotions that ran through her teenage body threatened to beak her down but the constant stream of guests kept her above water.

On the third day Roy stopped by to visit. He was apprehensive when asked, but was still delighted to hold the baby. She fell silent in his arms as he rocked her back and forth while Riza congratulated Winry on behalf of all those in the military who knew Ed. Ross and Broch would be arriving sometime in the next few days much to the delight if Winry who had missed their bickering.

Roy handed back the child when she began to protest through hunger. Letting her go he thanked the baby for gracing the world with her presence.

Thus baby Grace was finally christened. Visitors came and went regularly to see the arrival grow, bringing gifts for the child and her tired mother. Ross and Broch had bought and dress for Grace and chocolates for Winry. Their gifts could not have been more perfect. Schezka of course, bought a book and was adamant it should be read to Grace as much as possible. That way she would learn to love books and Schezka would never be stuck for a gift.

The public began to notice a new child with very distinct eyes. It would only take one person to walk past the house and see Winry in the front garden with Grace. It would ripple through the community and soon people would walk by the house to see if the rumour was true. Winry was assured the military would keep an eye on things to make sure it didn't get out of hand. All the same, flowers would arrive without a sender's name.

* * *

As he walked through the crowded streets he did not seem to notice people smiling at him. It was as if they knew something he didn't and it would have unnerved him had he only been paying attention. On a sudden impulse he had bought a small teddy bear although he had no idea what to do with it. It sat solemnly in its brown paper bag as if it knew it had no real reason to be. Edward felt he would hold onto it all the same. Heck, if he ever made it back, he knew of several homes that would be happy to take in an unloved bear.

'What have you been up to?

'I just went for a walk.'

'You have the smuggest look on your face Ed, like you've achieved something wonderful.'

'Well it would be even more wonderful if I knew why. I feel smug but…'

There was a brief pause as Ed stood and pondered his odd behaviour that was once again being noticed by others.

'What's in the bag?'

'A bear for the baby,' Edward replied once again falling into dream world.

'What baby?'

Ed took a moment to recompose himself before scrambling an answer together.

'Whichever one comes along first…and emergency gift, maybe a bribe,' he stuttered. Where on earth had he thought of a baby?

'Oh, some letters have arrived, they're on the table.'

Edward walked over and picked up the bundle. They had no address on them, only his name. When he came to opening them he had a whole new puzzle to play with. Each sheet of paper was completely blank yet somehow they felt significant. This world was a strange place and it was a strange time, but some things were pushing it.

* * *

The day came when Al was set to leave. He and Izumi were not looking forward to their last moments with Grace but they knew to had to come. They knew now that the importance to find the father was greater then ever before. Before he left Al made one final request.

'Please tell Aunt Pinako Winry. She must be missing you and she will want to know her granddaughter.'

Winry looked into his sorrowful eyes and caved in. She craved her own bed and her family around her. She had found a good home and family in Central but they were not her own. Wherever she went she would be reminded that he was not there, but home was a far safer place for her to dwell. It was cruel to keep Grace away from the home she should know.

'I promise you Al. I will leave the moment Grace and I are fit to travel.'

He left in higher spirits after that and she was left with hope in her heart. She held onto that hope as strongly as she held onto her daughter

A year had now nearly passed since she had been home. She had spoken many times to Pinako on the phone but still did not have the guts to tell her about Grace. She could hear the pain in her grandmothers voice. Rose had left so she only had Den for company bar the odd customer.

The day came and many came to wave her goodbye. Grace seemed entranced by the big noisy machines all around her and this kept her quiet. She packed her own small case into the carriage as everything else would arrive separately.

She waved a tearful goodbye as they began to speed off. She had a painful sense of déjà vu, the last time she had waved farewell to the same group Hughes and been there, and so had Edward. Baby Grace looked up at her with her beautiful wide eyes and reminded her there was no need to be sad for she was there to be the apple of her mothers eye.

Winry became aware of people passing through her carriage quite often for no apparent reason. She tried to ignore it and carried on reading her book, Grace cradled in her other arm. It became all too much when people attempted to subtly point at her but were quite blatant in doing so.

Finally a beautiful young woman pushed Winry over the edge. She stood next to Winry and cleared her throat.

'I don't believe it is any of your concern that I am a lone, young mother…'

'A baby Elric is it?'

Winry looked up at her in surprise. The woman was indeed beautiful. Her hair was a honey brown and her eyes sparkled emerald. She looked gentle but Winry was suspicious.

'No need to fear me. I just came over to confirm what I have heard in the other carriages. I didn't believe the rumour but with eyes like that, she could only be one person's daughter.'

'It is nobodies business,' Winry snapped, unsure why she was so angry.

'Well, keep up the good work, I've never seen such a calm and quiet baby. You must be a good mother.'

She turned to walk away and Winry felt the guilt creep up her spine, 'Wait…'

They spent the remainder of Winrys journey talking. It was a comfort to hear a tale from events back then. The woman never mentioned her real name, but she said Winry may hear of Psiren. Winry took a note of the name and would see if Al recalled it. Before she knew it they had pulled into her little village train station. She stood on the platform for what seemed hours before she built up the courage to head for home.

With only a small bag and a baby in her arms she felt out of place. Her other things were being sent home and she carried only the essentials which made her feel like a visitor on her own lands. She passed a couple of people who seemed too shocked to say anything to her. She glowed in embarrassment and was almost pleased they did not speak. She was caught between a rock and a hot place. She didn't want anyone else to see her but her only sanctity from them was home where she also dreaded to be.

The path toward her home looked so much longer now. Like a man condemned she began the stroll to the front door. There were no sounds; no sign of Den and all around was still. She felt unnerved and sped up her pace.

Opening the door she still heard nothing, even after calling her grandmothers name. Placing her bag down she was at least comforted to see nothing inside had changed either.

Grace began to squirm and it was apparent she was restless. Winry too was exhausted from her journey and ascended the stairs. She paused only for a brief a moment when she finally heard something.

'Grandma, are you here?'

'I am in here, Winry dear.'

She followed the voice and carefully pushed the door open. Sat next to a cot was her grandmother with a baby blanket in her arms.

'Bring Grace over to me.'

Winry did not move through the shock that swept over her. Grandmother knew all about the baby? Pinakos demeanour was calm and Winry could feel no anger coming from her grandmother.

'You cannot blame Al for telling me. It was a huge responsibility to ask him to keep your pregnancy a secret.'

'When did he tell you?' Winry managed to croak.

'They day he found out. Come now, hand me the child.'

Winry walked over to her grandmother and handed Pinako her great-granddaughter. The elderly woman wrapped the baby up and placed her into the cot before turning back to Winry.

'I…I'm so sorry granny, I didn't know what to say,' Winry gasped, succumbing to tears. Pinako who had never been one to show her emotions comforted her granddaughter.

'Winry dear you were scared. Now I hope you can tell me all…'

After many cups of tea and Grace taking her feed Winry had finally told her grandmother all she could. Den who had been sleeping all the time placed himself carefully by the crib to guard baby Grace as she slept.

'I guess you must be angry at me for being so careless.'

'You were careless there is no two ways about it. Yet I trust that both you and Edward knew what you were doing. I wonder if it has crossed his mind that you didn't use any protection. Still, a baby isn't that easy to conceive. You were unlucky.'

'No, I was lucky grandma.'

There was a pause as the both drunk their tea. Grace was indeed a blessing but she would also now take over Winrys life.

'Now you will wait for them again?' Pinako finally asked.

'Waiting, as much as I hate it, it's all I can do now.'

'How long will you wait though my dear?'

Winry laughed slightly and answered entirely truthfully, 'I'll wait forever grandma.'

She would not wait forever though; she would only have to wait another year.

* * *

_Thanks in advance for your reviews_


	7. Water Angel

Since this story is as much for you as it is for me, I need to know how far do you want me to go? Should I stop the moment Ed comes home, should we have a few weeks after he comes back? Do you want to know what has happened years after he comes back? Please tell me and I will work to the popular choice. _FMA isn't minem such a shame._

* * *

Another year passed and baby Grace was quickly developing her character. Her frown could intimidate a full grown adult but her smile could bring delight to anyone who saw it. The village loved Grace dearly and saw her as a little beacon of hope. They knew little about the events leading up to the disappearance of Edward but wanted him back all the same.

Den, although aging was the best bodyguard around as well as a great nanny. When Winry and Pinako were working hard on their auto-mail it was he would keep an eye on the child. She had found her feet and her voice all at the same time. With a hand to steady herself her and Den would explore the house and sometimes the garden.

The one day Winry was having trouble finding them. She followed the sound of her daughters high pitched giggles to a room she had avoided for a long time. It was the room the brothers used when they had lived with them many years ago. Grace had tangled herself up in a black vest that had remained under the covers of the one bed for some time now.

'Oh Grace, look at you,' Winry laughed walking over to her. Den barked and wagged his tale as if getting her in there had been his goal all along. Winry unravelled Grace and held the vest in her hands. She wanted nothing more then to bury her face within the cloth and breath in his smell but the inquisitive look on her child's face but a halt to that.

'This is daddies,' Winry explained.

Grace had heard about daddy and seen his picture many times. Too young to understand the significance of it all she pointed to the vest.

'D…d…da…dada,' she mumbled. She raised her eyebrows as if expecting praise for managing to say it.

Winry wrapped the child up in her arms and fought to hold back the tears. Grace was nothing but pure innocence but she often made her mother cry. All it would take was the right look in her eye or the way she got frustrated with things. She was living proof that the memory once existed and lived among them. That's why people loved Grace so much even if she was temperamental. In fact it was because she was temperamental that she was so loved. She was indeed her fathers daughter.

Pinako had watched Jack grow and now she was her great-granddaughter. Not only that, Winry had changed a great deal with the pressure of a life to care for. The sorrow as well as the joy had shaped her into an adult who knew about the sanctity of life more than others.

Yet she knew Winry had a burden. Pinako knew she held onto the hope Edward would come back and take on his role. She did not hold such hope and believed Winry would need to find a husband. However it would be difficult to find someone willing to take someone who was already a mother. She knew of one man who had lost his young bride and felt they would be perfect for each other. The time was approaching when she would introduce them and hopefully save her granddaughter from a lonely life. She and Den would not be around much longer.

She dreaded telling her the plain truth for she knew how much it would hurt Wiry. But the foolish girl could not waste her life. Pinako could do little about Al for the moment but he would too soon have to face the truth. Edward was gone from their lives.

* * *

He had cracked it. After two years of searching for an answer he had finally cracked it. He knew a way of getting back through the gate, back to his world. He began to cry with delight at the thought of all those waiting for him. He would finally be able to see his brother again as flesh and blood. The surges of emotion had stopped recently as all his energy went into his work. Now it had finally paid off and he was heading home. He would tie up loose ends, say a quick farewell, and then be shot of Munich and that world forever.

'I shall say goodbye then.'

'This sounds very final Ed.'

'It is final; you will not be seeing me again.'

The girl in front of him began to cry. He had been grateful for her company and being as clueless as he was he had not noticed she had fallen in love with him. Her dark eyes clouded over but it only stirred anger in him.

'What will I do without you?'

He pulled himself from her grip and turned his back to her.

'There is someone who needs me more. Carry on with your life, someone will come along and replace me.'

* * *

'No!'

'Winry it won't hurt you to meet him.'

'I will not have anything to do with this!'

'Winry he will take good care of you.'

'I can take care of myself well enough Grandma and you know I can!'

'Baby Grace will need a father…'

'She has a father Grandma. I will not bring her up on a lie. We should be proud of Edward.'

'I am Winry, but you must accept that he isn't…'

'He will come back! Wherever he is I know he is trying to come back. He would never desert Al or me for that matter.'

'Are you entirely sure of that Winry?'

Winry began to choke back the tears of anger. She could not believe what her grandmother was saying to her.

'Of…of course I am. He loves us even if he could never say it!'

'Hohenheim loved his sons and his wife but he left them,' Pinako sighed, her voice calming as she watched Winry slowly crumble in front if her.

'He…he came back didn't he? It was his choice to leave.'

'Are you so sure Ed didn't choose to leave as well?'

'Grandma…he…he has to come back…for Grace,' she coughed tears creeping down her face.

'He doesn't know about Grace. Winry I have no doubt he loved you but he could easily have found someone wherever he is. He was only young after all and…'

She stopped where she was. Winry was hugging herself and shaking her head. The message had got through and there was no need to speak of such things ever again.

Still shaking with tears into the evening Winry left Grace to Pinako. She needed to be entirely alone for an hour or so. She walked a path she had taken so many times as a child until she came to stop by the stream. Kneeling next to the edge to looked deeply into the dark waters surface. Her sorrowful face, eyes puffy from crying, looked back up at her. Memories flooded her weary heart until she cried them into the water and watched them flow away.

These gentle waters carried on down through the country, becoming a mighty river. It cut through villages and fields, a symbol of power and life. Nobody noticed the significance of the river until the day a miracle occurred.

A young girl, sent out to fetch food from the local store, often took the walk along the river to get to her destination. The morning sun sparkled on the surface, dancing little flecks of light. She loved to see the waters like that, calming and delicate, a wonder of Mother Nature.

Yet when she had burst into town eyes full of fear the people knew something was wrong. She claimed to have seen a man emerge from the water out of now-where. She had not seen him fall in and she had stood in the same spot for too long a time for him to have been under the water holding breath. He was clothed in nothing but his trousers and had collapsed at the waters edge. His hair, so she told them, was that of buttercups. A strong golden blonde held loosely in what remained of his pony tail. When asked why she had not seen if he was alright, the young girl cried that it all seemed inhuman, that he was not of this world.

One of the men of the town brushed it off as nonsense and called for everyone to carry on with their lives. They didn't answer back for this man was a giant, a bulk of silent muscle. He checked where the girl had claimed to see the man emerge but found nothing but a hair band. Around this hair band was a strand of brightly coloured golden hair.

He would need to find his wife. This was something Izumi needed to know about. She had taken Al out for about an hour or two to train his fighting skills while the weather held. Calm as could be he walked across town, hair band safely hidden away in his pocket. For a brief moment he had considered the band being Als. But the colour of the blonde was too golden to be Al who had more of a mousy blonde. Sig had always been a calm man but underneath his heavy chest his heart was pounding. Had Edward really returned all of his own accord? After all the pain they had suffered could it be he had just turned up? He was aware the band and the hair could belong to anyone, or it could be Ed's that was lost a long time ago.

What did give him hope was the young girls description of things. He had long hair; he had emerged from the water without plunging in in the first place. She had not mentioned however anything about metal limbs. This meant one of two things. A. Ed had managed to gain his own limbs or B. it simply was not Edward Elric.

* * *

_Thanks for your reviews in advance._


	8. On My Way

I don't usually update this quickley bit I feel I owe it to all of you. I have taken note of what you have suggested...and can I just point out that Ed vanishing (is in Munich)and Al with a real body is true, the rest is made up by me._ FMA aint mine dammit._

* * *

He coughed again, finally spitting up the remaining river water in his system. Dazed and disorientated he had very little idea where he was. Yet something deep inside told him he had achieved his goal. He was no longer in Munich but home. He would follow along the river and see where it took him. It flowed through most of the major cities and started in Rizembol. If he followed it for long enough it would surely take him there, take him to his brother and Winry.

Oh how they had played on his mind, almost entirely consuming him. His reason for returning home was his brother whom he could never be parted from. Winry, who he had treasured since he was young, was the icing on the cake. A life was offered to him in Munich. There was someone to replace his brother and someone who had said she was in love with him. But Ed was selfish and nothing would satisfy him but exactly what he wanted.

He was still unaware as to if Al really was alive. He had no physical evidence to say he was but Ed followed his instincts. He would go to Rizembol where he could only imagine Al to be. If he wasn't Pinako would surely know as she saw them as her own grandchildren.

Ed shivered even though the sun was strong. He would need to find some clothes before night fall when it would undoubtedly get much colder. Considering what had happened to him he was not bothered about being half naked. No-one was around anyway. The other advantage was that he was able to see his right arm which was flesh for the first time in many, many years.His leg too was finally organic and not the auto-mail it had once been. Winrys work had served him well and he would need to thank her properly for it.

He had paid for his limbs, equivalent exchange had been seen to. Ed had sacrificed the knowledge of how he had successfully passed through the gate once again when he had no alchemy to work with. This knowledge had been valuable enough to the creatures that resided in the gate. It meant that Ed was unable to return to Munich and so would have to forget the friendships he built there. It pained him to just toss them aside but he had faith they would all do well in life.

He began to cough again so violently his whole body shook. After being in freezing waters for so long it must have made him severely ill. This would push him forward even more to the safety of loved ones. He forced his legs to walk faster so he could at least have reached a town. He had no idea what time of day it was but the sun was high so it must have been near midday. There was no sign of life in sight but he still kept trudging on.

By sunset he still appeared to be no-where. He was desperately weary and hungry and he began to run a fever. Every so often he fell to his knees but always managed to pick himself back up. Finally however, after struggling another two miles, his body gave up. Through blurred vision he could see lights but he could not carry on. Calling out to his brother he collapsed onto the damp grass.

* * *

Winry opened her eyes. Something had urged her to open her eyes but she could not tell what. Then she heard a cry from the other side of the room and realised her daughter was calling her. Winry found she did have instincts when it came to Grace, knowing what she wanted when. That did not make looking after her easier but Pinako was a great help.

She walked over to the cot and looked down upon her beautiful Grace. The baby girl was still holding adamantly onto the black vest she had discovered. She was also holding an empty cup with a pout on her face.

'I guess you want another drink mi-lady?'

After fetching her drink and managing to settle her down Winry found she could still not get to sleep. Something off in the distance was still calling to her. She would call Izumi in the morning and check all was fine with Al. She had known this restlessness for a long time know and it always meant something was happening to one of the two Elrics.

* * *

Ed slowly opened his eyes and focussed on his surroundings. He was fully clothed and some breakfast lay on the floor next to him. All around him were spanners and wrenches which set his heart at a fast pace. But then hope vanished as he realised he did not recognise the room.

A girl walked in. she had a dark tone to her skin and she had short hair tied tightly back. She wore a vest and some quite baggy trousers to hide the pair of auto-mail legs hidden beneath.

'P…Paninya?'

'So you've woken up have you? You're lucky Dominique was out for his evening walk or you'd still be running a fever.'

'Am I in Rush Valley?'

'Of course you are? Did you loose your memory? Is that where you have been all this time? That would explain a lot much I'm sure someone would have found you'

His head span as she asked questions rapidly. He couldn't retrieve the energy to answer to he merely shook his head. Yet he too had many questions to ask.

'Have you spoken to Al since we last met? What about Winry? Are they alright?'

'Whoa whoa, careful or you'll faint again,' she sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

'But I must know, is my brother alive?'

She sighed again and sat in the nearest chair. He grew frustrated at how calm she was being and began to leave the bed.

'I will tell you what Winry told me and you will have to be satisfied with that.'

And so Ed learned that his brother was indeed alive but five years younger then he should have been. He also had no memory of any of the events that had occurred after his soul was bound to a suit of armour.

'He does not remember us so we have not seen him since our first meeting. He has been searching for you and at times no-one knew where he was. Worried Winry half to death…'

'How is she?'

A dilemma now faced Paninya. She was sure he was unaware that he was a father but was it right for her to tell him?

'Well, I haven't heard from her for about a year now, but she was full of life when I last saw her,' she laughed, deciding she was not the person to give him the news.

'I see. Thank Dominique for helping me out, I will be leaving now,' he said, sliding out of the bed.

Paninya was about to protest when Dominique walked in.

'If you are to leave, the please take the money for a train ticket.'

'Thank-you but I must decline…'

'I wish for you to get home as quickly as possible. Plus, Winry brought in so much money for us I must repay her. By returning you safe and well I will have achieved that.'

Ed thanked him again and left for the train station soon after that.

'Will you call them to tell them he is coming?'

'Of course not you silly girl. Wouldn't you want all your wishes to come as a surprise?'

'Its got nothing to do with the fact you are scared of Pinako Rockbell?' Paninya asked with a smirk.

A look of terror spread across his face. He held the scar on his chin, the scar that Pinako had left him with. He knew full well where Winry got her determination and felt sorry for Edward. He would pay for leaving Winry behind.

On the train Edward tried his best to calm his nerves. He was wearing a hat to cover his face for he did not want to be pounced on. A few military men were on the train and were bound to recognise him. Once they did that they would inform Mustang and Ed could not stomach him at the moment. Edward wanted to know about all that had happened in his absence but some things were more important. He would go home and find his family awaiting him. Least, he hoped they would be waiting. He knew his brother would be and he was soothed by that. Yet in the back of his mind he was terrified everyone else had given up on him.


	9. Anthony

Well here is some more for all you hungry fans of this fic. And so you know, I have edited the first chapter so it is more detailed now and hopefull better. Enjoy. _FMA isn't mine period.

* * *

_

Winry brushed through her hair but found no energy to put it up so let if fly about her head. She had cut a portion of it off finding it much too long to be getting on with. Grace had gone through the stage of pulling at things and that included mommy's hair.

Grace had already ventured outside with Den to no doubt get herself in trouble. The ever watchful dog kept his eye on her and pulled her out of any danger, like when she nearly fell into the river; fascinated by her reflection.

When she entered the kitchen she became aware of the odd colour of her grandmothers face. Her face was a blush but it looked like one of guilt.

'Grandma? Is everything all right?'

Pinako looked up and smiled slightly, 'Of course Winry dear. Isn't it a nice day?'

Winry made a noise of agreement and poured herself some tea. It was indeed a sunny day but clouds had appeared on the horizon. It would rain later and considering the heat it would be a storm. She hated such ominous weather.

'We…we will be having a visitor come by shortly,' Pinako said, talking into her cup.

'Oh yes, who?'

Pinako was having difficulty answering. She lit her pipe and took a few puffs, only preparing to answer when Winry made a point of clearing her throat.

'Anthony is coming by.'

'Anthony….Anthony…his name rings a bell…' Winry muttered to herself. She tapped one nail against her cup as she thought. Then it clicked.

'I remember. Didn't he loose his wife pretty soon after they were married? Why is he coming for a visit?'

'Says he needs a hobby. Something to stop him feeling lonely. So he is going to take up auto-mail and hopes we will start him off.'

'Auto-mail is life and not a hobby. You know that better than anyone grandma!'

This wasn't going well. Lying in the first place was bad enough but for it to be failing.

'Be gentle with him dear, he just wants something to do,' Pinako sighed, trying to calm Winry down. It would be bad for her to demonstrate her temper straight away.

Winry merely shrugged, blissfully unaware of the intentions Pinako had for this meeting. It was for her own good after all.

* * *

The train sped through the passing countryside and Edward grew ever restless. He urged the train forward but it did not speed up. People kept looking toward him, probably because of his over sized hat that was hiding him from the prying eyes.

From under the brim he saw a military uniform place itself on the seat in front of him. Then another but this one was female. He resisted the urge to look up to see their faces, but knew who they were when they spoke.

'I'll be glad to get back to Central,' Brosh commented.

'It is much quieter nowadays. I still prefer the countryside but we have work to do,' replied Maria Ross.

'Why do we have to keep an eye on them? They are only looking at red water aren't they?'

Ed ears pricked up.

'Yes but they need to be kept an eye on. Since it was us that let them escape we now have to make sure they don't go too far.'

'How did they meet that Rose girl?'

'I'm not sure. I think it was quite by accident. After she left the Rockbell home Russell offered to look after her. Huge crush as far as I can tell.'

'But she has a baby!'

He heard Ross growl slightly 'Some men are quite happy to take on the responsibility of a child.'

'Well there's one person I don't think ever could, he doesn't even know. Especially when the mother is…'

'Brosh, Ross, come sit with us over here,' one of the other military personnel called and they left Edward alone. It had been quite a time to eavesdrop. Perhaps they were talking about Mustang and Hawkeye. It was difficult to picture them as parents, or even Riza heavily pregnant wielding a gun.

The rest of the journey was quiet. He was one of the only people left by the end and he preferred it that way. He was waiting for someone to report him for looking suspicious.

It was good to hear Rose was doing okay. That should have meant she got Wrath away safely as well. It cleared up a couple of the questions that swirled in his mind. Still, he was on the edge of his seat as he began to recognise the countryside around him as a world he had explored as a boy along with Al and Winry.

The train rattled to a halt and he almost ran off. Yet as he landed on the platform he didn't know what to do with himself. The train left behind him and all fell quiet bar the far off sound of a dog barking. Was that Den? Could he really sound that angry?

* * *

'You have to make sure all of your equipment is in the best condition it can be in otherwise you risk loosing precision,' Winry sighed.

'Mmm hmm,' came the reply.

'I don't think you've listened to a word I have said have you?'

'I'm listening to every word Winry; I just think it's dull.'

'It was you who wanted to learn about auto-mail!'

'I didn't. Your grandmother said you wished to teach someone and could you practise on me. You are a good teacher don't get me wrong, but this subject…'

Winry shut of listening to him as she bubbled inside. Her grandmother was trying to set her up with someone after all. It was so low she felt like screaming her lungs out, but that would upset her daughter and she didn't want that.

'Let's just talk shall we? About anything you like, about Grace if you wish. I'm all ears.'

Winry sighed again and looked at Anthony. He was very much the tall dark and handsome stereotype that all women were supposed to love. However it was a lost cause on Winry for she had fallen for someone who was certainly not tall and dark.

'Don't you miss your wife Anthony?'

She hadn't meant to be so brash but it was too late to take it back. His face fell and his shoulders slumped. He nodded slowly then looked right at her.

'I crave company Winry. She left a hole in my heart when she went. I was hoping that you could someday fill it.'

'But why me? I have child that is not yours.'

He paused for a brief moments before saying, 'You know the same pain I feel.'

Den had sensed the pain in the air and had begun to bark viciously.

It was now Winry who fell into an uncomfortable silence. It was true they had both lost someone at the moment they loved them most, but her pain was different. Anthony's young bride was lost forever but Winry believed Ed was coming back. Until she had proof to not believe anymore she would never give up.

'I am not the one for you Anthony. Also, I have taught Grace about her father. You would confuse her if you came along…'

After another painful half hour he left. Grace was playing in the front yard with Den. She looked up at Anthony and his stomach lurched. Would his own child ever look up at him? He stroked the little girls head but she merely looked back at him confused. He walked away a broken man but would accept later on that being rejected was the best thing to happen.

Winry regained her composure and put the equipment away. She was not angry at her grandmother anymore but felt sorry for her. Pinako would forever feel sorry for Winry if she could not accept that Winry would not give up. All had fallen quiet outside.

She looked out on the front yard and realised Grace was not there. She fled to the back garden but she was not there either. Den was lazing in the shade. If Grace had stumbled down to the river…

She ran as fast as she could calling her name, but then she heard her daughter laugh. She looked down to the river and halted. Someone was holding onto Grace with all the protection he could muster.


	10. Dada

This is the final draft of this chapter. There were many people who could have been holding Grace, but I settled on this one in the end and I hope it is to your satisfaction. There is still more to come folks so keep the reviews coming...they make me work harder. Thisis like an Ed's POV of what happened before._FMA isn't mine dash it all.

* * *

_

Ed started up on the inclination to the Rockbell home and Den finally fell silent. A strange aura filled the air and he began to fear what he would be facing. Paninya hadn't given him any news to suggest home was not the place it had been, but what would she really know. She had also admitted to not hearing from Winry in a while. Winry always kept in touch with people she made friends with unless something drastic had happened.

His pace picked up but he was still hesitant. After all this time why as he so worried about approaching what was his home?

Is the distance he could see a baby in the front yard playing with Den. At first he thought it might be Jack and that Rose was living with Granny again. But then as he got closer he noticed this was a girl and she had pretty blonde hair.

He heard raised voices and saw two figures standing in one window. One must have been Winry and his heart skipped a beat. But his attention was drawn to the figure she was talking to. He could not see who it was from the distance he was at but he sensed affection between them.

His stomach lurched. Did this mean the little girl in the front yard belonged to Winry and this stranger? Had she really had a child while he had been away? Had she so heartlessly forgotten about him and moved on to another man…a taller man.

He hid behind a tree as the front door opened and the stranger stepped out. He seemed vaguely recognisable but there was no mistaking he was handsome. It was almost like looking at a younger version of Mustang. He couldn't have been more opposite to Ed. He watched as he stroked the baby's head and walked away, heading in Eds direction. Edward clenched his fist and remained hidden behind the tree. He wanted to call out, accuse this person of taking Winry away. Yet Winry had been his to be stolen from him. Why shouldn't she have found someone?

When the man passed close by Ed could see tears pouring from his eyes. Suddenly all changed again and perhaps he had little to do with Winry. Perhaps he had come to visit Pinako instead. Perhaps Winry had to break the news Pinako wasn't there. Did that mean…?

Determined not to back down Ed strolled into the garden and toward the house. He went to open the door when he heard a high pitched laugh beside him. The baby girl was lying on her front while Den licked her face. She was giggling and saying the dogs name over and over again.

He walked over to her side and sat down. She hadn't appeared to notice but Den had. He jumped upon Ed and pinned him to the ground.

'Den,' Ed laughed, 'Stop, I'm trying to keep this quiet.'

The dog moved away and a small face appeared above his. Her face still held that baby chubbiness about it, her skin looked perfectly smooth without a flaw in sight. Her light blonde hair fell about her face and got into her eyes. Her beautiful, round, strongly golden eyes that looked down on him with all the innocence of the child she was.

His mouth went dry and his voice caught in his throat. Peering down on him was an exact replica of his own eyes and hair the exact colour of Winrys.

A fearful realisation spread over him. That last moment he had spent with Winry…But this was impossible. He didn't know much but he knew babies were not easily created. He had only slept with Winry that one time and it all seemed too unreal. But the little face that grew more and more frustrated looking down on him was all the evidence anyone would ever need. How many people did know? Why hadn't Paninya warned him? Was Al aware, was Al there?

He fled not knowing what else to do. This little figure had suddenly changed everything for him and he hadn't even seen anyone yet. He could no longer face Winry in the state of mind he held only moments ago. The stranger no longer mattered.

Sitting himself by the river he held his head in his hands. He didn't want the responsibility of a child so early on in life. He was just reaching nineteen and had his whole life ahead of him. He could not just settle down when he had so much to do. He didn't feel he could ever settle down. Take a rest maybe but…

A small hand fell on his shoulder and the little girl steadied herself. He brought himself to once again look upon her gentle little face. A face that he had taken a part in creating. She was smiling broadly at him and his heart ached because of it. Had she any idea of his significance in her life? For the vital first months of her life he had not been there to establish any relationship with her.

She placed something in his lap. He lifted it up to inspect it. It was one of his old black vests that he must have left behind. It was clear the little girl had been taking care of it for it smelled of her. It was the aroma of new life and for a moment he was swept up in it. His child, his creation and she was perfect.

'Dada,' she cooed, then began to laugh.

She knew him; she knew who he was almost as if it was instinct. Winry must have made sure she knew who he was.

'Grace,' came the distant cry that could have only been one person's voice.

Grace, it suited her perfectly. Even when she had pouted at him earlier she held a grace about her that seemed natural. He took his child into his arms and breathed her in. She smelled very much like her mother.

He heard a small cry behind him. Turning round as well he could he saw her fall to her knees. Beautiful topaz eyes glared down at him wide with surprise. She had bloomed in the past two years into a woman and once again his heart did a flip.

'Winry, I'm back.'

'Dada!' Grace cried.

* * *

Al raced toward home, Izumi and Sig having a very difficult time trying to keep up with him. It was dark by the time the train had pulled in to the station. People had reported seeing someone covered by a hat but nothing more suspicious then that. Al had found the hat and a golden hair left inside of it.

His breath was ragged and his legs ached but he kept going. He had followed the river as he knew his brother would have done until he too reached Rush Valley. People that he had once known but now forgotten had informed him that his brother was indeed with them and on the train home. Al in a mad panic had caught the train home too not managing to get on the same one as his brother. The train had been going to slow for Al and he had cursed many times. Izumi witnessed this out of character behaviour and it only served to make her smile. They all felt the same glee in their hearts when it had been confirmed he was in their world, back with them. If he arrived at Rizembol before them he would discover what they were dying to tell him for himself. Izumi worried about how he would take it, but pushed it to the back of her mind. For the while, being reunited was all they would need to think about.

Al didn't reach the house before the front door swung open. In the doorway stood a silhouette they all knew well, if not a little taller. His eyes shone through the darkness as they had in their hearts. Al began to weep and ran into his brother's embrace. Standing firm Ed held on to his dear, dear brother and began to cry himself. Here he was, home, with the family that had waited for him.

Izumi finally caught up as well and embraced Edward as her own son. Sig nodded at him and took his hand in a very manly gesture. Behind them came a quiet but rather angry little scream. Grace was not a fan of being ignored, especially when her Uncle Al was not doing his magic tricks for her.

They all laughed, and Al was the first to notice.

'Brother, your arm, its…yours. How…'

Ed sighed, 'We have much to sort out, don't we?'


	11. The body, but the soul?

Nope, still not the last chapter but I'm sure you will find this one satisfying...least I hope you do. Its a big responsibility writing Ed/Win and getting it right. People wanted to see a big reunion and what happens in the years to follow, so that what will be coming shortly._FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

He stood in the doorway and did not want to enter. Al sat playing with Grace in what looked like a perfectly natural state of affairs. Ed had accepted that this young being was his but all the same he was at a loss at what to do. He had not yet embraced Winry as he had everybody else. He looked at her body and tried to picture what she was like pregnant. He had spent two years wanting nothing but to feel warmth again, her warmth. But something felt awkward now, an intense guilt for leaving her with this responsibility.

Winry was conflicting inside. She wanted to jump for joy knowing Ed was with them, but he was distant to her. Even when he was shorter then her she had felt his overwhelming protection. Now he was taller then her, bigger then they had known him, but he was vulnerable. When he had seen her on the hill he had helped her to her feet then carried on to the house in search of Al. This was to be expected, their bond was so powerful. Even now though, after spending much time with Al, he hadn't given her a second glance.

'Dada home,' Grace chirped, squealing with delight as she made her uncle smile. Al had treasured her as a part of his brother that was present. Now he treasured her for the very life she was. A happy, carefree, delightful little life that meant so much to many people.

Ed placed himself next to Al and Grace dropped herself into his lap. She had accepted Edward into her life as if he had always been there. In a sense he had been, his spirit and memory dwelling within the very walls of the Rockbell home. Of course it was also down to Winrys determination not to loose hope.

At the time, Winry sat alone in her room, cradling a pillow. She wanted to throw herself into his arms but his distant feel stopped her. She had choked back tears throughout the day, burying herself in work while Izumi cared for Grace. Edward hadn't once tried to hunt her down. She wanted so badly to hear him tell her how much he had missed her. Perhaps he had found someone and was finding the right time to tell her he couldn't face being a father, or perhaps one day a husband.

She laughed quietly. Edward as my husband? The very thought made her stomach dance. They had played being husband and wife, with Al as the baby when they were children. Then when alchemy came along nearly all play time had vanished. She had turned him down for the last time because of his height, what excuse did she have now should the question come up?

The door creaked open and she whirled round. It was Izumi and she groaned quietly.

'Not the welcome I expected,' she laughed, but knew why it had been so.

'I'm sorry Izumi. I was expecting someone else.'

Izumi placed herself on the bed next to Winry. 'I know you were for you have been for a long time.'

'You don't think…he…'

'No Winry dear, I don't think he found someone else. Edward was always far too distracted to notice girls. Took him long enough to realise you were a girl didn't it?' she laughed.

Winry gave a half hearted smile, then it vanished and a face of pain reappeared.

'It must be quite a shock for him to find out about Grace. Don't think any of this is your fault.'

'He…,' she began to cry, 'won't even look at me.'

'Maybe he feels bad.'

Winry halted crying and looked at Izumi questioningly.

'Winry, he left you to care for a child alone. Least that's how he may see it. How could he ever make it up to you?'

Winry sat and took in this prospect. Perhaps Izumi was right. Not knowing what else to do, she would make it clear she didn't care he hadn't been there, and make sure he knew she appreciated his return.

* * *

Edward had taken leave again and sat once again by that fateful riverside. Hidden in its depths was the truth about how he achieved his return to his world. The gate had taken this knowledge and it was fair trade. He realised it was selfish to wish to have such knowledge again; it was not like he would ever go back. All the same he had grown attachments with people who had helped him so much.

Of all the people he met in Munich, he never came across an equivalent Winry. He had met Hughes. Al, Gracier and he suspected he had spotted another Mustang. His father had to stay in Munich and he had no other. Winry of all people was never to be seen. She may have been in London which he had visited briefly but never really explored. Perhaps if he had met her he would have been more prepared for the emotions that were violently running through his veins.

Sensing someone behind him he breathed in the familiar smell of pipe smoke. He knew the small stature of woman that stood behind him as if she was his own grandmother, who he had never met. His real grandmother and grandfather had been struck down by a fatal illness early on in their lives leaving their daughter, his mother, with only her husband.

'Granny, I've missed that smell,' he sighed.

'You hated this pipe Edward, no need to lie to me,' she replied.

'No, I really did. That smell, as well as your cooking, is home.'

She took a puff and slowly blew out before asking, 'So is this really your home?'

He took a while to reply. He knew the answer; it was simply a question of how to tackle an answer.

'It took me a while to realise. Major Armstrong made it clear to me that I would always be welcome here, so it was my home. For a while I would say once I got my limbs back I would have no need for you and Winry, for that I am sorry. I did need you, all of you, to get me through. Wherever people love me…that is my home.'

There was a pause, Den barked quietly in the background. The waters were the only other sound to be heard in such a peaceful place.

'It's good to hear you say that. I will admit I began to loose hope, but luckily for you I was one of the only people who did. Everyone will be arriving tomorrow now they know you are here. I would take some time to yourself tonight while you can,' she turned to leave, 'go for a walk.'

By the time he had stood up she had returned to the house. He had planned to pluck up the courage to talk to Winry, but Granny had sounded commanding rather than suggestive. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly began to walk along the waters edge to once again loose him in thought. He didn't feel guilty leaving Al, who had fallen asleep reading Grace a bedtime story.

One day Ed hoped to flow as naturally with the baby, his baby to be precise. He swelled with pride when he looked into her golden eyes and wondered how his father could have left him and Al. Ed, for all his wanderings, would never forget he has a role as a father. He knew why his father had left and had forgiven him, but they had never discussed how much it must have pained him.

And to leave his wife who adored him so much. Trisha had lost many people in her life, her parents, her best friend in the form of Sara Rockbell and her husband. Still she had never shown any sign of despair or of her illness. She had remained strong throughout it all but Ed had seen that look in her eye that haunted him. That look of loss, of hurt, of waiting for the unlikely to happen.

Had Winry been just the same? Had she quietly cried to herself at night wishing that he could hear her? Sometimes he swore he did hear their voices, talking to him in prayer. He had heard her voice, quiet and pained but always full of love.

After he had seen Grace many things had fallen into place, including the teddy bear incident. Somehow something was trying to tell him what was happening in his world while he was away. The signals had not been clear enough at the time. Even if he had been directly told he had a child he wouldn't have believed it.

He could not picture Winry pregnant but he could picture her in a doorway, waiting for him to come home each and every day. It seemed only natural for a child to appear. This image filled him with hope for it showed that he could picture life with Winry. Yet the picture could not tell him how happy she was. Would she ever forgive him?

He heard the thump of running footsteps behind him. He turned just in time to catch her in his arms. The power of her impact through them both to the ground. She was sobbing like he had never heard before and he couldn't speak. She cried his name over and over and he clung to her as if she would slip away at any moment.

Finally the sobs that racked her slim figure ebbed away and he body relaxed. He buried his face into her neck and intoxicated himself in the smell of her silky hair. Her skin was soft and clear and still as pale as it had ever been. God, how he loved her.

'Do you?' she asked lifting her head to look down on him.

After realising he has said it out loud Edward went into mild shock. The face above him slowly grew more frustrated at his silence and he wanted to laugh at how much Grace was the pair of them.

'It appears so,' he sighed.

That was enough for Winry. She didn't want him to say the words again, it wasn't like him, but if she knew it to be true it was enough.

'Oh Edward, I waited so long for you. You promised me you would come back and you did.'

'Of course, when have I ever told a lie?'

She raised an eyebrow. Life slotted back into place and they spent the next few moments teasing each other as they had spent many years doing.

'There is no better than me after all,' he bragged, suddenly turning serious.

'No better at what?'

She honestly didn't know at first. Then as she felt the heat grow between them she giggled and blushed.

He flipped them over so he lay on top of her. Her beauty really stood out in the moonlight and he once again saw how she had bloomed into a woman. His heart pumped and emotion urged itself to become physical.

He bent down to kiss her. When they had kissed before it was slightly awkward and they were both highly embarrassed. Now they kissed with a passion only a couple so in love could muster. She hadn't forgotten his taste even after all this time and he hadn't forgotten the warmth of her lips pressed against his. Breath began to escape both of them yet they did not care.

'Winry,' Ed whispered between kisses, 'I need…to be…in you.'

'I think I'll die if you don't touch me,' she managed to gasp.

They made love there by the river, ignoring the fact they were outside. They entered their own little world and nothing could have stopped them such was the need to be together. The air was warm and flowed with the scent of the forest nearby. It was like some wonderful dream they were sharing between each other but the feel of his solid form deep within her confirmed fantastic reality. She squirmed with delight and cried his name when she peaked. He collapsed on top of her and breathed heavily into her hair as he recovered.

That night he cuddled up next to her as they shared a bed not caring who knew. Toward the morning light Grace had woken and demanded to curl up in bed with them. The three lay there with much life to go, but happy to spend it together.

* * *

_Stick with me, there is more to come soon._


	12. Sorrys and Scares

What, an update already? Certainly is but this was an easy chapter to write. I hope its okay. No cliffhanger again I'm afraid but there will be in the next chapter so this is preparing you for that. _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

They arrived in a mass of hyperactivity and joy. Armstrong nearly crushed him while Elysia clamped herself around his leg. Roy and Riza, neither partial to outbursts of emotion greeted him as if he had never been away. That was fine with Ed for he had many people to try and cope with at once.

Pinako, used to large groups of guests, fell into her element as host. The group was familiar to her bar Gracier and Elysia. All were welcome and all planned to stay if only for a short while. They had come to see Ed of course, but it would be a bonus to hear him speak of his adventures.

Grace took some of the attention from her father when she came into the room. She was cooed and played with until she fell asleep through all the excitement. Although she didn't understand it at the time, she swelled with pride at all the people who had come to see her daddy. They had bought her gifts to so she was willing to let them take him away for an hour or two while she rested.

All eyes fixed on him Ed began his story in all the detail he could remember. That meant that he had to speak of Noah, the girl that had kept him company and fallen in love with him. He was delicate with this information; the last thing he wanted was to loose Winry over something so petty. A woman's heart is deep and he feared how she would take such news. Ed hadn't felt for Noah as she had him but she was still significant.

If the truth be told, Winry was holding how she felt in, because she felt very smug and felt guilty because she did. Everyone was learning that Winry hadn't waited for no reason, that she was important to him. Of course he came back mainly for Al, but he also returned to her rather then pine for that which was lost. She envied Noah for the two years she had of Ed, but felt sorry for her for she would never know the joy of being with him.

The alchemists in the group had a disappointment facing them. They were curious to know how Ed had made it back but he could not tell them how. He told them all about the war, about there being an equivalent to all of them (that he knew of). He was able to tell Elysia that there was a man just like her father and a woman just like her mother. There was no Elysia as of yet but surely it was only a matter of time.

Then it came to the matter of Hohenheim and Al left the room. Underneath his wish for his brother he had wished for his father too. Now he was informed that he would never see him again for Hohenheim was not able to cross worlds nor did he want to. He had caused much pain and confusion and felt the world better off without him. That hurt Al but one day he would come to accept it.

While they sat enraptured Winry went to check on Grace. This was where she found Al silently crying to himself.

'He loves you Al,' Winry soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'I only remember flashes of him. But I still want him home. I'm glad Grace has her dad and I know he would never leave her.'

Al, still only really a child, rested his head on her breast and attempted to calm his breath.

'If Edward had never come back, Grace wouldn't have gone without. She may not have had her real father but you gave her all the love she could take. I thank you for that.'

Grace stirred in her sleep. They sat in silence as Al recovered before heading back downstairs. He didn't want brother to see him so upset, that would be selfish. Brother was not father but he gave all the love he could and that would do.

The sun began to set leading into an orange sky and a pleasantly warm evening. The mass decided to enjoy such rare peace and explored the quiet countryside. Gracier kindly helped Pinako set everything up for the night while Elysia was entertained by Izumi and Sig who revelled in playing with a child. Roy and Riza went for a rather eyebrow raising walk alone while Brosh missed his chance to be alone with Ross thanks to Armstrong. Al ran around after Den while Winry sat with Grace and watched. Ed had gone to visit his mothers' grave which had been tended to and still looked cared for. It was not his only port of call for he also stopped by the grave of Sara and David Rockbell. Inwardly thanking them for all the selfless work they carried out during the Ishbal war he didn't notice the figure approach behind him.

'This is where they lie?'

'It is Colonel.'

'Ah, it's not Colonel anymore Edward, in fact you rank higher then me now.'

'I am not still part of the military,' Ed said, turning to Roy.

'You are if you want to be.'

* * *

Riza placed herself next to Winry and looked forlorn. She had begged Mustang not to mention going back to the military to Ed but he was adamant he should. Riza hated sitting next to Winry and not telling her. The girl was finally happy, the child finally had her father back and he was being tempted to leave them.

'Grace is more and more like her father each day,' Riza commented.

'Yes, it is worrying isn't it?' Winry laughed.

'Dada,' Grace chirped as Ed appeared on the horizon with Roy next to him. She wriggled out of her mothers grip and tottered as fast as her little legs could carry her toward her father. Riza ached even more when she saw this along with the smile spread across Mustangs face.

'My my, she has taken to Ed well,' Riza sighed.

'She knows who he is and now he's here. She is too young to hate him for not being there.'

'What if….what if he left again?'

Winry didn't have time to reply before Grace came running back into her arms. They were all ushered into the house as all approached just in time for tea. Winry struggled not to think about it, but the wobble in Riza's voice had unnerved her. Did she know something?

* * *

'Did he answer you?' Riza questioned when she managed to get Roy alone.

'Yes he answered me,' Roy replied, smirking as he did.

'Oh sir how could you. I can't look at those two and know that they'll be deprived…'

'You still call me sir do you?'

Riza was stopped short by the sultry sound of his voice. She was growing impatient with him.

'I don't want to see Grace without her father either. I asked fullmetal in the mind that he would refuse.'

'Did he?'

Roy smiled down on her, warmed by her concern. She was a stern but caring person and he felt silently bad for leaving her side two years ago. He stroked the side of her face but she didn't flinch at all.

'What do you think…Riza?'

* * *

'Everyone will hear us,' she whispered.

'Not if we are quiet enough,' he purred into her ear.

She giggled as he began to kiss her neck, but a noise across the room stopped her.

'Mama!'

Winry sighed and pushed Ed off. She strolled over to the cot and picked Grace up. Clearly she wasn't as settled as they had hoped.

'Kills the mood I'm afraid.'

Edward looked slightly deflated but the image of Grace holding her hands towards him turned it all around. As much of a shock as it still was, she was a part of him. He gathered her up in his arms and once again breathed her in.

'Winry, Mustang asked me today if I would be willing to go back to the military.'

So that was what Riza had been referring to earlier. Winry had been dreading this revelation ever since he came back. Nothing could tie Edward Elric down and he'd be damned if a child he hadn't planned was going to do it. Least, that is what her evil inner voice was telling her he thought. She gulped hard but dared to ask.

'What did you say?'

He studied her for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face. Winry was predictable when it came to this kind of thing but he loved her for it.

'Why did I join the military Winry?'

'You wanted to learn about the Philosophers stone, to get Al his body back.'

'Right, and what do Al and I now have?'

Her tensed body relaxed and she felt tears of sheer relief well up in her eyes 'Exactly what you joined the army for.'

'So there is no need for me to go back.'

All the time they had been talking he hadn't taken his eyes off Grace. He didn't want to look at Winry for fear of the look in her face. His love for her was intensely strong and it almost ached to see her in pain as it had since they were young. Teasing her about crying was his way of covering how much he wanted to help her stop crying. If she was angry with him, she would stop crying and he wouldn't have to look at her pained face anymore.

She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He could tell something still bothered her. He worried that it was about Noah and that she had hidden how she felt when he was speaking about her.

'Penny for your thoughts,' he asked as he stood to put Grace back into her cot. Once again he turned his back as to not look at her face.

'I'm sorry about all this,' she said, a quiver in her voice.

'Sorry….for what?'

'I…I just dumped a child on you. I never gave you a choice and now you must feel you have to help me look after her,' she said, once again not giving in to the threatening cries.

Clenching a fist he turned to look at her, cursing himself for being a coward. Her lip wobbled but not one single drop of water escaped her lagoon eyes.

'And I left you to look after her alone. Let's leave it as we're both as bad as each other.'

Abrupt yes, but exactly what he wanted to say. Well almost, he didn't want to suggest Winry was at all in the wrong. She would never have destroyed a life in any circumstance. It would have pained him more to think she was willing to destroy a part of him. If she had, she would have believed he was never coming back.

Knowing the type of person he was and how bad he was with words she hadn't taken offence to what he had said. This time around she preferred such a conversation to be over as soon as it started. It was best she had confronted the fear rather then let it fester inside of her for years to come. He sat beside her and ruffled her hair. She was so stupid some times, and he wouldn't have changed that aspect even if he could. In the years to come he would learn to appreciate so much more about her.


	13. Its Never Easy

We are coming ever closer to the end, but I added another piece of drama in just as a celebration as the end being in sight. This one does have a cliffhanger, and not a nice one I'm afraid. I guess I'm just cruel that way. _Even now FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

'Grace will you come and help me!' she called again.

Grace closed her book and scrambled off her bed. Mother had been calling her for a while now but she had decided reading would be more fun. Time went quicker that way and she really wanted time to pass at the moment.

At five years old Grace had learnt to say no to things. It was never out of spite, she just believed there was something better she could be doing. Usually that meant finding something to read for once she had learnt she didn't stop. There weren't too many books in the house she could read but Shezka sent her a bundle each month.

Winry at the time was in the kitchen mid way through making a cake and a large one at that. It would have to feed five people comfortably for she never knew who else would turn up. Grace strolled in without a sign of rushing even though Winry had been calling her for half an hour. Her child was a dreamer which made her seem distant at times. She would always look beyond things as if trying to grasp that magical world, far away, that her father had told her about.

She did look more like Ed than Winry bar the colour of her hair. Her character was most like Al unless she was in a strop. The mixture of both her mother and her fathers temper sometimes cascaded into a screaming fit. That was very rare though and she hadn't even cried for the past two months.

'Could you stir this mixture for me honey?'

It finally clicked. Mother wanted help making a cake and she only ever made a cake for one reason. Daddy and Uncle Al were coming home.

* * *

Edward Elric was now in his early twenties but had the wisdom of someone much further on in years. His curiosity for alchemy had never died and he spent his days learning all he could in an effort to help others. His ever faithful brother remained by his side as he always had done. Together they reunited with all the people they had met while in search of the Philosophers stone and met a many more alchemist. The military had begged to get them back but neither had any interest in going back. Ed had a child to think about and that child was happy living where she was.

Grandma Pinako had given Edward the house on his 21st birthday. She was getting on in years and was relieving herself of the hassle, or so she said. It remained an auto-mail shop as Winry was capable of taking over the business from her Grandmother. She had kept the shop name as Rockbell Auto-mail, but Winry was now an Elric. She and Ed had married a few years ago in a small church in Rizembol. It had to try and seat many more people then expected. Thos who didn't make it to the wedding had turned up to the after party, bestowing their blessing on the couple.

Winry had looked so beautiful that day, standing in the spring breeze in her silky white dress. She could no longer be called anything but a woman with all the responsibilities of an adult upon her shoulders. She was a mother, a wife, a housekeeper, worker and shop owner. It never showed on her young face however and she took it all in stride.

He felt guilty for being away for months at a time but it had been her decision for him. She wanted the world to benefit from his gift and was willing to give him up at times for it. Whenever he got home she would be standing in the doorway waiting for him as his daughter ran into his arms, telling him of the book she had just read.

Al for the moment lived with them and spent his free time helping out around Rizembol. Give it a few years and Al would want to take a wife of his own for he was that kind of soul. Grace simply adored her Uncle as he did her.

'I bet she reads this in a week,' Al beamed, holding up the book her had bought for her. It was about alchemy but for a child. Ed chuckled, recalling how Grace loved to learn about alchemy but had no interest in doing it herself. Why should she bother when she had daddy and Uncle Al to show her everything?

Ed also had a gift for his little girl. It was a necklace holding a pendant of the symbol he used to carry on his back. Grace was fascinated by it and he was sure she would love it. She could wear it all the time and have a part of him with her.

For Winry he had a dress, a nice figure hugging velvet dress in midnight blue. Riza had helped him pick it out as he was hopeless at buying clothing for Winry. She always loved whatever he bought for her and even if she didn't he wouldn't have known. Her eyes glowed at any parcel he put in her hands.

He warmed inside as the train pulled into the station. He could see nothing for miles and it was a beautiful sight. He could swear even from there he heard his wife and child calling for him.

* * *

Grace leapt off the steps, ran down the path and threw herself into her father. Mother had tried to keep in a surprise that he was on his way home but the cake never lies. After she had thoroughly squeezed the life out of her father she pounced on her Uncle. Winry waited in the doorway of their home no matter how much she wanted to follow her daughter and throw herself at him. He carefully pecked her on the cheek and took her hand as they walked inside.

Later that afternoon Grace was buried in her new book, absent-mindedly tugging at her new necklace. Pinako was marvelling at her new pipe from Ed and the quality tobacco Al had got hold of. They weren't happy she still smoked but it was a guilty pleasure they allowed her. After all, it didn't seem anything could beat down Grandma Pinako.

Winry received her gift as she was undressing for the night. She did look beautiful in it and he teased the clip out of her hair. She always wore her hair up but it was so glorious against the dark velvet.

'There is a small problem with this though Edward,' she sighed and she twirled.

'If the style is wrong blame Riza. I wouldn't even try to…'

'No no,' she laughed taking his hands and twirling him around with her 'The dress is fine, perfect even, but I won't be able to wear it for a while.'

Riddles, she was good at this. He calculated in his head why she couldn't wear it. It was summer; perhaps it would be too hot. There weren't many occasions she could were an evening dress. Did blue not suit her at this time of year? Unless she was planning to gain weight he couldn't…

'Winry,' he gasped, 'Are you…'

She smiled up at him and his heart beat with exhilaration, 'It's a good thing we kept the cot.'

He laughed out loud before pulling her off her feet and spinning her around. He was going to be a dad again. He was going to have another daughter or a son. He could be with Winry during her pregnancy and be there when she gave birth. He would see his wife heavy with his child. In nine months from now the world would be blessed with another Elric child.

* * *

Grace sat between her Uncles legs looking out across the fields of barley. No matter how much he tried to make her smile she remained still. She was scared and it was a fear he knew himself. Poor Grace had found her mother on her knees in extreme pain and didn't know what to do with herself now. She had watched her mother swell for the past nine months meaning she was able to do less each day. Now the new baby was making her mother hurt and she hated it for doing so.

Al had taken Grace away from the house at Ed's request. It hadn't been easy as Grace wanted to seek comfort from her daddy. With some encouragement she had agreed to go with her Uncle for a few hours while mother was having the baby. Now she sat peacefully looking out across her homeland urging time to speed by.

Ed was far from calm as he paced back and forth outside her door. The doctor had told him to wait outside for the moment but he wanted to be by her side as he had promised. At least she was no longer groaning in pain, a sound that ripped through him.

His mind shifted to his little girl and he knew she would be feeling betrayed. He tried not to mention the baby in front of her for fear she would believe she was no longer wanted. Any child will feel jealous when a new baby comes into their lives. However this was not the place for Grace at the moment, she would not want to see her mother in agony.

'Please come in now Edward,' the doctor called.

He calmly walked in and found Winry how he had left her. She was lying on the bed, belly swollen with his child, glowing with the pain that spread through her. She held a hand out and he rushed over to take it. She looked so fragile as she smiled weakly up at him. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly cried out in pain.

'The baby is coming now Winry, breath deeply,' the doctor ordered.

Winry didn't need to be told, she had given birth before. She knew if she wanted the pain to go away she would have to push. Even if it caused her more pain only she could do it. The difference was that this time she had a firm hand to grip onto and she took advantage of that all she could.

Edward bit down on his lip as his hand was crushed. He had been warned a woman could grip like a clamp when giving birth but he never believed Winry was capable of such strength. All the same he was to witness the birth of his second child. He could do things right this time around.

'Ooooooh it hurts,' she cried.

'You'll be okay Winry.'

'This is your fault Edward!'

'Yes Winry.'

'You will never come near me again!'

'Okay Winry.'

He smiled nervously at the doctor. The doctor had heard it all before and of course and it was a good sign if the woman could complete a sentence.

Suddenly Winry began to scream in agony and could no longer speak. Ed whispered in her ear and stroked her hair but she continued to cry. Something was wrong but he couldn't do anything.

'What's happening?' Ed demanded.

'It's the cord,' the doctor replied, sweat dripping from his forehead, 'it's caught around the baby's neck.'


	14. In his Shadow

Well I'm happy to see you don't all hate me for adding a little suspence to the last chapter. Now you can find out what happens and find out how cruel (or not) I am. _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

'Grace, are you okay?'

She had stood up abruptly. Her eyes were wide with fear but she still did not speak a word. Without another hesitation she turned and sped toward her home with her Uncle close at her heel. He tried with all his might to catch her but something inhuman had taken over her small body and she ran like a frightened animal. Calling her name did nothing so he just followed behind.

Bursting through the front door she stormed upstairs and toward her parents' room, ignoring the doctor sitting downstairs. Al however did not fail to notice.

'Is everything all right?'

The doctor sighed and took off his glasses, 'There were complications…'

* * *

She stood in the doorway and suddenly felt bad for entering as she had. She looked at the scene before her and understood why she had felt such an impulse to come home. It was all over.

Daddy held out his hand to her and she nervously approached. Mother lay on the bed looking as if she would never be able to get up ever again. Edward gathered her up in his arms and she looked down on her mother.

Sleeping in her arms was the baby, all safe and sound.

'Meet your baby brother Grace,' daddy whispered.

Seeing her mother smile suddenly made all that happened okay. For that moment she didn't hate the baby and even if it didn't last it was important at that time. She carefully touched his head and thought it wonderful how soft he was.

'Will you help me take care of him Grace?' Winry asked her daughter.

Grace nodded as she suddenly realised she was going to be a very important person. She was now a big sister and so she had a duty to fill.

Ed cast his eyes over the family he never thought he could have. His beautiful Winry had bloomed once again. She had fought hard to give birth as the doctor struggled to remove the cord. By some miracle it had come off without choking the baby to death. He had screamed his way into the world in perfect health just had Grace had done. Edward knew how lucky he had been and never a day went by he wasn't grateful.

Al peered his head in round the door. His brother motioned for him to enter and he did with some caution. He felt he was invading on this family unit now. It would soon be time for Al to support himself.

'Right, its time for daddy to give you a bath,' Edward cooed taking the baby away from Winry.

That moment of piece was broken as Grace pouted and mumbled quietly 'I hate the baby.'

For the next few weeks Winry stayed in bed recovering from the shock her body had suffered. Edward claimed full responsibility of caring for both his children and his wife. Grace stomped around the place but never got the attention she wanted. She would tell her mother what daddy was doing with the baby but it was always half hearted. Wiry had been expecting jealousy to take over her daughter for a while so she took it with a pinch of salt. She knew Edward was trying his best to include Grace in everything but it appeared she would only be satisfied if the baby vanished altogether.

Ed carefully clambered into bed next to Winry who was sound asleep. His son was a handful that was to be certain and he was exhausted. He laid an arm over his wife and she snuggled her back into him.

There was a sudden weight at the end of the bed. Looking up he glanced directly into the mirror image of his eyes. She wasn't pouting this time but she looked terribly forlorn. He had seen that look in her eyes before when they had informed her she had her own room. She liked to be with them and it had taken several attempts to move her.

'Everything okay Grace?' he asked in a hushed voice.

'I had a bad dream daddy. I had a dream that you didn't want me anymore because the baby could do alchemy and I couldn't.'

'Oh Grace, come here,' he whispered sitting up and opening his arms. She crawled toward him and buried her face into his chest.

'Can mommy do alchemy?'

'No,' came the muffled answer.

'But do I love mommy lots and lots?'

There was a sniffle, then a very quiet and shy 'yes.'

'So doesn't that mean I will love you lots and lots even if you don't do alchemy.'

She kept quiet that time but nodded her head. Going against the rule that had been set down he let his daughter snuggle in-between he and Winry even if it was just for one night.

* * *

While Grace stayed at home with her mother and read well into her teens, James, or Jimmy as he was teased by his sister, followed his father on his adventures. Winry refused to let him go until he was ten at least as she knew the moment he got that freedom she would rarely see him. Although Edward kept his trips as short as he could it still tugged at Winry. Forever she would worry that a goodbye would be the last. Yet she knew better then to try and hold down an alchemist. It was only fair that Edward have his child by his side to share in his passion. He had been overjoyed to be present at the birth of James and doted on the baby. Grace of course had hated Jimmy the moment he had entered the world as he took her father away from her. Edward, who had too been the elder, understood and never ignored his first born. She had even tried her hand at alchemy but failed miserably. All that had passed by the time Jimmy was two. Grace had been an easy child to care for, James was a nightmare. He screamed and ran and kicked like there was no tomorrow. But Edward came into his element as a father and had disciplined James until he learnt that mother couldn't cope with him when he was naughty.

'Dad I'm bored. Is he ever going to come back?'

'Just wait James. He is old after all. We need to see that book.'

Somehow James didn't believe the book was that important at all. The best way to learn alchemy was to do it. He read many books, his father hadn't given him any choice, but once he had found his particular skill he performed alchemy whenever he could. They had spent three days travelling and doing little else. He was impatient to get to some action but knew he wouldn't be able to move his dad. Wherever they went they were stopped while people engaged in long conversations with his father. He was proud to be stood next to him but his feet itched to get moving. Now he had gained some freedom he wanted to abuse it for all it was worth.

He was now twelve and the very age his father started his adventures. He wanted to achieve the fame his father had and knew he had a long way to go. Something inside of him told him to never let alchemy consume him and he knew it was the look in his mother's eye. He tried to avoid it but he saw the pain each time he and his father walked out of the house ready for another adventure. She always smiled but he saw the strain unlike any other his age normally would. What was of some comfort was that he never left her alone. In leaving home he got to escape his sister. She was nothing but an irritation in his eye. He couldn't understand how she could be so boring, just reading day in and day out. His father assured him she was doing something vital but James would never see it. There was no action in her life so was there any point in her getting up in the morning.

'Here it is Mr Elric, and I found something for your daughter.'

Edward heard the quiet grimace from his son but chose to ignore it. Neither of his children understood the other and not a lot would change that. It may have been the age gap or the gender but he believed it to be something different. Grace had not known him as a baby whereas he had been there for James from day one. He loved them for different reasons but not more than the other.

'Can we go now?' James whispered.

Was he like this when he was twelve? He rounded everything up and took the two books from the aging alchemist. One day James would understand why his sister did little but read and write. He didn't care to guess when that may be.

* * *

_Just in case you wanted to know, my sister was born with the cord around her neck. I won't go into detail about how they know and how they fix it, but these things do happen quite a lot. She's around safe and well, so James had to be too._


	15. In a Bind

I'm not trying to drag this story out, honest. I just want to spend a little time exploring the characters of the children. I was 8 when my sister was born and I hated how much attention she got. Now she is 11 and I am still jealous but I accept it is just me being petty. This is a _short _chapter but I haven't quite figured out how to conclude this part of the tale, so there is at least one other chapter to come. Thanks for reviewing everyone, I do love reading comments. _FMA isn't mine._

* * *

She ran as fast as she could toward the hill. The trees began to get thicker and the climb steeper but she pushed on. What drove her was panic mixed with anger that only he had ever caused her. What was worse was putting his cousin in danger all in the name of tormenting his sister.

'Jimmy you get back here now! You too Trisha before I tell your father!'

Her breath began to leave her and she could no longer yell. Trisha was only ten and followed Jimmy everywhere, much to the dismay of Grace. She was happy at first to baby-sit for Uncle Al and even for mother now and then, but now all had changed. Jimmy had always been some form of trouble but now he seemed to cause it exclusively for her when he was at home.

Mother and father were spending time with Uncle Al so she had been left to keep an eye on her brat of a brother and her naïve cousin. For a while they had happily and quietly been playing around with their damn alchemy books, but then they vanished. They were banned from the forest but that's exactly where she saw them running to. Calling them seemed only to increase their speed and they were soon out of sight.

Suddenly Trisha appeared out of the clearing and stood quite confidently in front of her. Something was up so she approached slowly. The footing was deadly underneath so she took each step with great care as he remained still with a beaming grin on his face.

'When I get a hold of you pair you regret the day you were born. Where is Jimmy?'

'It's James!' he yelled from behind her. Grace whipped round to see her brother slam his hands to the floor. In an instant bars grew out of the ground around her and a cage formed. They had tricked her once again.

'Let me out of here now Jimmy!' she cried but he was already making his way down the hill with his cousin in tow. Trisha looked unsure about it all but Jimmy was her hero so she followed him to the last.

'Jimmy, get back here, you know I can't get myself out of this!'

* * *

'Is Grace going to be okay?' Trisha asked as they cleared the woods.

'Of course she is. She can get herself out of that she just refuses to do alchemy.'

'Why is that?'

He snorted 'I don't know, but she should do it. She has alchemy in her blood but she doesn't take advantage of that. I'll bet when she does some alchemy she'll have so much fun she'll never want to stop.'

Trisha still felt unsure about leaving her elder cousin trapped so far away. Plus, when daddy found out she was sure to be scolded. But James seemed to know what he was doing so she was happy to leave it as it was.

They played for about an hour before Edward and Winry appeared over the hill with Al beside them. Trisha jumped up at the sight of her father and ran toward him leaving James where he was. She laughed as she ran into his arms as she always did.

'So what have you been up to, you haven't been causing trouble for Grace have you?'

'No daddy, we have done something good for her…'

* * *

Winrys voice was sore from shouting. Once Trisha had revealed their 'good intentions' Ed had started toward the forest without a word to James. However the storm in his stride meant James knew he had done wrong. Winry had given him a thorough telling off not only for trapping his sister but for leading Trisha down the wrong path. She looked up to him like an older brother and loved to have him around. She did have other friends to play with when he was away but none were as amazing as James.

She gazed out of the window toward the forest. Dark had begun to set in and she could see little but she kept her eyes fixed on the edge of the wood. She didn't dare think of the state Grace would return in. James was in his room and that was where he would stay there until he was ready to face his sister and apologise. He knew little about her and perhaps it was time to clear things up.

* * *

She was sat quite still on the ground when he found her. Her knees were brought up to her chest and she had buried her face in her crossed arms. His anger at his son was taken over by pity for his daughter. He could see she had been crying and it made his heart sore.

She was aware of her father next to her cage but she couldn't face him. If she hadn't given up on learning alchemy she could have got out herself rather then be outwitted by her younger brother and cousin. Instead she had called for about fifteen minutes before realising they had really left her there. That was when the tears had begun to form and no matter how much she had tried to hold them back she had cried. She hadn't just cried, she had wailed after taking advantage of being alone. It had been years since her last real cry.

The cage vanished but she did not get up straight away. Edward could sense something was eating at her so he placed himself next to her and waited until she was ready to talk. They sat for a few minutes before she took a breath and spoke.

'I'm sorry,' she choked.

'What for Grace?'

She gulped hard, 'I couldn't take care of James and Trisha properly. Once he had me in here…I couldn't…I couldn't…

'Oh Grace,' he sighed putting his arm around, 'you have nothing to be sorry for.'

'But if I could do alchemy…'

'You have your reasons for not taking any interest in alchemy. Your mother never cared for it. It is not the answer to everything daughter. I will have to talk to James about this more sternly then I have been doing. You should be blaming me if anyone.'

She finally turned her golden eyes upward at him. There were still tears in the corners of those gleaming orbs but she gave him a weak smile.

'Okay daddy, it's your entire fault and I blame you for everything.'

He laughed, 'That's my girl. C'mon, your mother will be worried sick.'

* * *

_Just in case you didn't all know, Jimmy is a nick-name if James, she uses it to annoy her brother._


	16. Carried Guilt

Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one isn't too big either. It is also the last chapter (but there will be an epilogue). Thanks to all who have followed this story and I hope you might find my other work as entertaining. I have a surprise storycoming, but I shan't tell you about it until I post the epilogue of this story. See you next week. _FMA isn't mine._

* * *

He sat between his parents feeling very sorry for himself but also full of curiosity. His mother had promised to tell him exactly why he should not bully his sister into alchemy. Frankly he couldn't see a reason why for he had his own reason to want her to do alchemy.

'After this I want you to go into your sisters and apologise. What's more James I want you to mean it.'

He nodded at his father's request, hating the look in his eye. He could see the disappointment and it hurt more then any scolding. Why didn't they realise he was doing it for his sisters own good?

'We never told you,' Winry started, 'but Grace did have a try at alchemy not long after you began to show signs of alchemy yourself. It was a simple case of jealousy but to this day she holds great guilt.'

* * *

Grace didn't understand much of what she was reading but she had something to prove. She knew she hated her little brother for a reason and now it was showing itself. He was doing alchemy at a young age and was now the apple of her fathers eye. All Grace could do was read and write which was out of place within her family. However it meant she was able to read the thicker alchemy books it would take Jimmy years to cope with.

Out of sight of anyone she had been trying her hardest at alchemy and getting no-where. Now she believed she had finally cracked it and she was ready.

She drew the circle with expert care, making sure all the measurements were right. It looked funny on the back of her little hand but also the most interesting to look at. If she was right she would be able to make lighting by altering the temperature and electrical particles in the air.

She jerked her hand outward and concentrated. No matter how hard she stared at her hand she saw not a spark. Surely she had got everything right. Den lay some feet from her and whimpered slightly as she watched.

'Grace, what are you doing?'

She whirled to see her great-grandmother behind her. Now very old and hobbling round with a stick Pinako still managed to hold a presence of authority.

'I…I was just calling Den to me,' she laughed and clicked her fingers.

She set off the reaction but it was not controlled. From her fingers bolts of electricity flew everywhere narrowly avoided Den who ran as far as he could. She screamed loudly as she emitted dangerous amounts of electricity from nothing. She didn't know how to stop it and she was sure to shock herself at any moment.

A hand came into contact with hers and rubbed a thumb across the alchemy circle drawn there. The moment the circle was broken there was a loud bang and Grace felt herself flew across the grass before she entered a world of darkness.

Some hours later she awoke with her father by her bedside. He smiled when she looked at him and placed a hand carefully on her forehead. She felt completely drained and her head hurt but apart from that she was fine.

'You gave us quite a scare Grace,' Ed sighed.

'I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted to make you happy.'

He breathed out heavily. They had talked about this before but he didn't know how much it was bothering her. Perhaps he had been paying far too much attention to James the past few weeks and deserved the guilt he was feeling.

'Just having you makes me happy Grace. When I found you on the ground earlier I thought the worst. I knew what alchemy you were trying and it is so dangerous. Your grandmother knew what to do…'

He fell quiet. Pinako had taken some of the shock herself. Grace was young and easily bounced back but Pinako was very frail and her body was weak. The doctor had been called and he was seeing to her at that moment.

Winry walked in and threw her arms around her daughter, quietly thanking whoever could hear for keeping her safe. Grace withdrew and bit her lip.

'Is granny okay?'

* * *

'Your great-grandmother died a few weeks after that incident. Grace believed she brought about her death and to this day blames herself. She doesn't do alchemy for fear she will hurt somebody.'

James had been silent all through the story and now bowed his head in shame. Alchemy must be so scary to his sister and he had been trying to force it upon her. Without a word he slowly hesitated up the stairs to stand outside his sisters room. He waited there for an age before knocking.

'Yes,' she called a bit too weakly for him to be comfortable with. He walked in to find her on her bed book in hand. He could see she had been crying and he body was slumped. At sight of him she frowned and went back into her book. His first reaction would usually to be angry at her and leave, slamming the door behind him. Now he knew she had every right to hate him so he entered slowly closing the door behind him.

'Mom and dad just told me about when you tried to do alchemy.'

'So you have come to gloat that you have never made such a big mistake!'

So the direct approach had been a bad idea. He could see that she was beginning to shake so he spoke again.

'I didn't want to hurt you Grace, I just wanted you to do alchemy,' he said rather quietly.

'Why Jimmy? What is so wrong with how I live?'

'Because I always spend time with dad and you don't get to.'

She looked up from her book and slowly turned her head to him. Their eyes fixed on each other and neither moved or said a word. Something had finally clicked with the pair. They had always loved each other as they had no choice, but now there was understanding. From then on they would accept how the other lived far more then they ever had.

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed to face him. Very faintly a smile appeared on her lips and he let out a breath. Something cleared in the air and he appreciated her as a person. It had taken far too long for them to become real siblings.

'Jimmy, open the second draw down on my desk. Pick up what is in there and read it.'

He raised an eyebrow at her but followed instruction. Inside was a thick wad of paper bound up together. He read the title, and beamed. Grace was doing something vital with her life after all.


	17. Epilogue or Life Now

It almost pains me to say this, but it's all over now...or is it? Here is the epilogue to Parting Gift, but this leads on to another piece of work I shall be submitting in a few days. It will be called 'Illegitimate Child' and if you loved this fic you should at least _like_ it. Anyway yes here is the epilogue with a bit of Ed/Win fluffyness to end it all. Many have you have guessed what Grace is doing but none of you have got it right. Now you will know and hopefully you will agree with it. Hope none of this tale dissapointed you because I loved reading all of your reviews. _FMA isn't mine and it never was.

* * *

_

Grace was approaching the last few months of being a teenager and she had learnt many things in her time. Finally breaking away from her family home had been difficult but she was coping with it. She was in the middle of all the people who knew her father and they all had a tale to tell. She needed to be around all these tales to really understand so many questions she wanted to answer. She had always known these people but had never got the chance to spend time alone with them. She took delight in seeing each soul again and again for they never grew tired of her.

Her father and brother visited often. Each time she saw James again something in him had matured. Truly he had not seen the same action his father had by his age but he was shaping up to be a respectable citizen. Much as she hated to admit it she had shed a tear when she had departed from her sibling. Once James knew what she spent her time doing he finally respected who she was and the air between them was not so tense. They still bickered, which family didn't, but it was not nearly what they _had_ put each other through.

She did not see her mother as often as she might like but phoned her continually. They discussed her job with the paper and her mother told her who had come to be fitted with auto-mail. They avoided telling each other they missed one another as it would only cause pain. Grace felt cold and the idea of her mother alone in the house. Yet Pinako had done the same thing from time to time and never complained. Still, Grace hoped her father would settle at home once James was confident enough to travel alone. Part of what Grace was doing was to settle her father down.

The last time he had paid a visit it was without James. Grace had delighted in spending time alone with her father and letting him review her work. He was the star of the tale after all. He had taken her to places he had visited and she relived his adventures with him. People would always stop the golden eyed pair to ask if they really were who they thought they were. Winry had become famous for hiding the child of Edward Elric away from the public eye so Grace was often ambushed. She didn't like all the attention but she took pride in being a symbol to people. Until she had spent time in Central she had no idea just how much her father had meant to their world. To lose him had taken hope from many people although she never really understood why. Some people were far too dramatic for Grace to stomach and she was glad of a place hidden away. Rose and Gracier took Grace in many a time.

When her father had left he gave her words of advice. She must never become so enraptured by what she was doing that she forgot a wide and wonderful world existed. You don't know what you've got till it's gone and she was being told this by the master of morals. She hugged her father tighter that good-bye, telling him she wanted him to feel it all the way home.

She held the heavy manuscript in her hands and prepared to write more. She had all she could get from Armstrong and so a new chapter was to be written. His account was to be heavily edited; not everyone was too interested in his muscular body. But of the military ex and present he was by far the most emotive. She believed if it had not been family tradition Armstrong would never have joined the military.

Roy had been the worst to interview. All he did was brag when really she knew he wasn't like that at all. If she hadn't told him it would be in a book his tale would have been more honest. Yet even he had moments when his voice went quiet and his eye became distant. When he told the tale of how he lost his eye his voice was choked and her heart ached for him. Mustang was a fighter however and he seen reverted to his usual self.

Of all, her kindred spirit was Shezka who had always nurtured her provided Grace with books to read. Her tale was romanticised beyond compare but Grace lapped it up. For a time Shezka had been best friend to Winry and a support during her first pregnancy. Grace owed her a part on her book and she did tell a tale well. Grace heard about the letters her mother had written to her father for him never to receive. She discovered a whole new side to her parents through the stories of others, but Shezka was the one who made apparent how strong hope and love had been in their tale.

The closing chapters would focus on the life alchemy would leave behind and how the world would inevitably continue. No matter what happened a river will flow. Her father had taught her that in the grand scheme of things none of them were significant. Grace never believed that to be true for her father had changed the course of many things in his time. It was up to her and her brother to pass on the bloodline of a great alchemist and a great mechanic. Neither would stop the world turning when they died it was true, but many a life would be affected. The world just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Some years ago, in the time Edward was home but James was nothing but a distant dream, he and Winry had had an in depth talk. Well actually they had many but this one focused on what the future would bring for their daughter.

'She's such a dreamer,' Winry had started.

Ed mumbled a sound to recognise she had said something but that was not enough for Winry. Since he had his back to her as well as being partially asleep a surprise attack would be easy. With steps as light as a dancer she paced across the room, fingers ready to tickle Ed's exposed midriff. He was ticklish mostly on his side bar one area which Winry kept a secret and which wasn't exposed at the time (thank goodness). She reached out a hand.

You know when someone has really become a part of your life when you can estimate their next move. He saw the shadow of her hand creep ever closer but he was ready. Winry didn't like to be ignored so she would try anything to really get his attention. Several times she had told him she was naked just to get him to wake up. Of course she never was but it had fooled him for long enough.

He struck. His hand grabbed her wrist before she had time to touch his exposed side. But Winry was just as prepared as Ed was. Although he had a strong hold of her right arm as he pulled her onto the bed, her left was free to do as she wished. As her body fell to the bed, her left hand brushed Ed across the stomach ever so lightly, but that touch was the most effective. His senses protested and he sucked his stomach in. It made her giggle to see the muscular figure curl into a ball.

'You cheat,' he growled playfully, pulling her on top of him. Through all of it she was giggling like a hormone driven sixteen year old. But then neither of them had really experienced their teen years so it came out now in their early twenties.

'I take it you were talking about Grace,' Ed asked, letting go of her arm.

She took a deep breath to stop her laughing. Although Grace was visiting Izumi for a few days she never left her mother's thoughts. 'Who else stares into space for hours on end?'

'Al was prone to. _You_ did even if you don't remember. You're not worried are you?' he laughed.

She pouted at him but he knew that it must be bothering her or she wouldn't have brought it up. He stroked her legs affectionately and smiled more carefully.

'She's only four Winry you must not forget that. And even if she does little but dream what does it matter if she's happy. Shouldn't parents just love their children…for who they are?'

Winry bit her lip. Although people said she was wise beyond her years Edward had experienced so much more of life. She nodded her head and lay down to rest on his torso not wanting him to look at her.

'I think Grace will be fine. She's content with life and she'll always have us.'

She didn't respond with words this time. She lifted her head to look at him before bringing her lips down to meet his. She had a home, her health, her daughter and the love of her life. If you had asked Winry Rockbell if she expected to have these five years ago she would have laughed at you. But then, none of us really know what's around the corner. Be it a job, a friend, a home, or even Edward Elric.

* * *

_I know I'm bad for advertising, but please go and read my fic 'Goldeneye'. I really think some of you will like it, now its heading into the realms of Ed/Win anyway._


End file.
